Singer in the park
by MaximumRide-Fang
Summary: A body is found in a nearby park and a young man is suspected of murder, but did he do it? Bones doesn't seem to think so and she plans to clear his name. Can she do it before he's exicuted? YxS BxB ZxOC. Part 1 in the Gormagon's Game series
1. People in the park

Disclaimer- I don't own this! I own the plot but not the worlds in which this takes place

A/N- this is a redo of the original chapter. I don't know why (actually I do but I'm not saying why) but I didn't like how the first chapter turned out. So enjoy the new one. It has more detail.

* * *

Chapter 1- People in the park

It was dark and slightly cold but bearable. The night wasn't the perfect night to go out clubbing but when did that ever stop someone from doing it. Three lone figures went stumbling along the side of the road. One semi-sober young woman and two almost identical young men in la la land. As they made there way through the town they began to tease each other in a friendly manner…well maybe not friendly per say but more friendly then one might think three people would be after just meeting a week or two before.

…..but they were drunk so it really didn't matter at the moment. The twins walked side by side merrily singing as they held each other up and continued to walk. The woman was usually more gracefully with her steps but tonight it was a different story. The alcohol was strong and the glasses of the stuff had kept on coming. Slowly they walked into a small park in the middle of town and collapsed to the ground in a big heap. For no apparent reason the twins had started laughing at some unheard joke while the woman had just looked up at the sky. Looking at the stars. Moments later the twins looked up and calmed down a bit. They just sat there looking up.

"It's really pretty don't you think?" the twin called Kenta said under his breath. "The stars seem so low in the sky….I bet if I stretched I could reach one!"

Kenta jumped up and tried to do just that. His brother Riku laughed at his stupidity, "You're drunk as hell right now!"

The man fell flat on his ass and shrugged, "And you're one to talk? Don't think I didn't I didn't see you hitting on that lamp post that we pasted a few blocks back."

"It was coming onto me I swear!"

"Sure it was! God Ai can you believe this clown?"

The woman rolled her eyes, "Lets just settle on this and say that both of you are drunk, okay?"

Both of the guys shrugged and fell back, but Kenta got bored. He slowly made his way over to Ai and tapped her on the shoulder. He did it again and again and again. The taps became pokes and they grew harder. Finally his hand was grabbed, retched up and thrown back down.

"Owwwie! Why'd you do that Ai? You bitch!" Kenta cradled his arm and cried crocodile tears.

"Touch me and die is my policy…so you got off easy," She shrugged. "Hey Riku pass me my cigarettes."

"Nuh huh! That stuff will kill you," He shrieked.

"Does it look like I give a damn about what you think?"

"No but…."

"Then toss them over!"

Riku just sighed and did just that. He through them over to her and she caught them but not without being thrown off balance. She stumbled and fell back into a nearby tree. She scowled at him and decided to just ignore it. She leaned against it but after feeling something drip down her back Ai flew forward. She touched her shirt and when she brought her hand back it was covered in something red. Ai looked back up into the tree and her eyes went wide.

"Kenta call the cops," Her voice shook.

He sat up and turned to face her, "Why?"

"That's why," she said as she pointed up into the branches.

There hanging loosely was a rotting body. The head fell to the ground and where Kenta's head had been only moments before. The black eyeless sockets struck fear into them. After that they sobered up real quick and called the authorities.


	2. Bones in the Lab

**I NEVER HAVE, NOR DO I NOW, OR WILL I EVER OWN Gravitation and Bones **(cry...sob)

A/N- this is part two of the redo

* * *

Chapter 2- Bones in the Lab

(Bone's pov)

I kept myself walking in the directions of the crime only a few blocks down from where I was staying during my vacation. Booth and the other's stayed ten steps behind me and I chose not to look back at them. Even with this I was sure they could feel my temper still flaring.

I could live with the fact that my trip was being interrupted, I really didn't mind that. I could easily deal with the fact that it was my birthday. Hell I could even deal with the fact that everyone had come down to Japan for as a surprise at 2am, waking me up in the process. What I couldn't handle was the fact that Booth got a call only five minutes later about a recent murder in Tokyo.

I was drawn out from my thoughts by a hand that was placed on my right shoulder. Someone had gotten brave, "Listen sweetie, we swear to you we didn't just come down here to do this, it was gonna be all about you tomorrow 'til now! I'm sorry don't be mad."

"I to find that I must apologize for this as well," Zack had stepped forward, sticking his heavily bandaged hands in his pockets. "As we could have been here yesterday if I hadn't snuck out and made them miss the original flight. I just wanted to come along to see you."

I gave them a false smile. "It's fine, really!"

We reached the park with in the next two minutes not really minding the awkward silence that had risen up between up. Cop car were everywhere in sight and a crowd had gathered just outside the restricted line. We walked toward the body that even without the help of anyone seemed to find it easy to fall from the tree. The group stalked over to the gathering of police officers that stood off to the side.

Booth stepped forward and flashed his badge in the view of the surrounding men, "Special agent Seely Booth…now what seemed to have happened?"

One man stepped forward and spoke to us in an accented English, "Three civilians wondered into the park about two hours ago and they found this thing (the man pointed to the body) in one of the trees."

Zack, and Hodgins looked up at what still remained on the tree which at this point was only the torso and upper body. The limbs and head laid on the ground eerily out of place in the children's park. I slowly walked over to the skull and began to examine it.

"Male, definitely of Japanese decent….early twenties maybe?" I whispered lightly as I shifted my gaze over to Cam. "When we get to our temporary station I'd like to know if the was any evidence of accelerated decomposing, alright?"

And so I set down the skull and quickly walked back to the car…and people say I hold a grudge!

* * *

I slipped back into the lab and stared at the body set on the small table. In all it was split into seven pieces at this point. Arm, legs, chest, and torso. The flesh was not removed at this point so I could do nothing but watch at the others carried on with their business. Hodgins was working on finding the time of death and place by what stage the larva was at and by species, Angela had taken the only bit of bone that was fleshless and now was working on the sketch, and Cam was going through the organs. Zack and I however had nothing to do at the moment and it irritated me.

I drifted off for a moment only to come strait back when someone called my name or rather my nickname, "Bones?"

Shifting slightly I looked over at Booth and glared at him, "Don't call me Bones!"

"Yes whatever! but come on Bones, I was just going to say…" He was cut off again by me.

"No Bones!"

"But Bon…."

"Finish that word and I'm going back to the hotel," I sneered.

"…..es"

I stood up abruptly and walked towards the door, "I'm leaving!"

I had almost made it to the car when Booth grabbed my arm, "Will you listen to me for one minute, Dr. B-r-e-n-n-a-n, there Happy!"

I smiled, "Yes….very much so."

"Your Angry! I can understand that but we seriously didn't plan this out! All of us came here thinking that we were just going to surprise you and you'd have a wonderful birthday! We didn't know all that would go to hell the moment we landed…..so come on! You can't stay mad at us forever….can you?" the last part was said with slight fear.

Smiling openly I turned to him, "I suppose I can't but I can still be angry for a little while….I believe that's allowed!"

"Come on….How…How about this? Even if this case somehow takes us months at the end of it all of us go out to dinner and it's my treat! Anywhere you want!" Booth gave me his award winning smile and I gave in.

I kick the ground softly as I answered, most of the anger gone now, "Fine but it won't be cheap."

"Fine with me B-o-n-e-s…." _**DAMN IT!**_

* * *

We went back into the lab where there was little notice of our absence. Slowly but surely we made it two our seats and waited for some form of evidence that would at least help us figure out who the man was. Cam was looking at the lungs attentively with a puzzled look on her face. Yes the lungs were rather large but not in anyway harmful to the body. Carefully she put down organ and turned to me.

"Brennan I may know the profession of the victim. "

"Yes?"

"Well it could be one of many things! His lung capacity seems to be usually high…maybe he's a athlete, a speaker, or perhaps…."

"A singer," Angela said calmly as she entered a room.

"Yes he very well could."

She shook her head lightly handed over the sketch she had done, "….No what I meant to say was that he was a singer! His name was Taki Aizawa, poor kid went missing about a month ago and well, that about how long the larva have been eating away at the man…..According to Hodgins at least! The local records say that he was a singer for a rising band called ASK but for unknown reasons he left the business about a year ago."

"Those little bastards weren't the only ones chomping down on this Taki person…a damn animal got at him! Just look at these tears… It was probably why it fell out of the tree in pieces!…it may even have been his cause of death! " Cam mumbled before setting a section of the hand under a magnifier. She was adjusting the scope when something caught my eye.

"Stop? Stop there for a moment!"

Cam gave me a strange stare before doing as she was told. Something was there but it was to hard to see what it was. "Zoom in Camilla."

She did so without hesitation and yet even after that still wasn't quite sure what it was. I was thin and threadlike but that texture didn't look right for cotton or any other thing similar to this. I gasped with realization, while rushing over to the table and removing the hand from the magnifier and took the subject of interest from it.

"Sweetie what are you doing!" Angela said horrified by my actions.

I didn't answer, I only asked a question of my own, "Ang…..

What color was the man's hair."

"It was black," she said hesitantly.

I smiled, "….And this is pink."

Zack looked over at the strand of hair with wide knowing eyes but he said nothing. I would ask him later.

* * *

**A/N=** Duh Duh Duh!…..what has our little strawberry baka done? review to find out.


	3. Band in the Investigation

I do not own. If I did this story would be in manga form

A/N- part three in redoes. Zach is featured now.

Chapter 3- Band in the investigation

* * *

(Booth)

I stepped into the small enclosed room and waited for whatever type of person was going to be brought in through the door. It was decided that we would bring in some of the man's loved ones for questioning first. Taki Aizawa had no family and other then a few close friend and his band mates he was relatively alone. Only two were coming today. Whether he stayed so excusive by choice or not wasn't clear at the moment.

A man with dark brown hair was led into the room and was seated soon after. His eyes were successfully hidden behind dark sunglasses but even I could see the pain that shown through. If this man had killed Taki Aizawa he sure felt the quilt pretty bad. Bones walked in and took the seat next to me without so much as introduction to the boy before us.

"Do you know why you've been ask to come here Kenneth….." I was interrupted only seconds later.

"Call me Ken-chan…..and yes, I know it has something to do with Taki disappearance a couple weeks back, but what is it! Did he get himself in so much trouble that even the American feds are after him?" His voice had a bit of a sneer to it but I could still hear the worry underlining the tone.

"I find it almost sad to inform you that this is not the case," Bones voice was calm, collected and perhaps a little soothing or rather it was trying to be. "The man Taki Aizawa is dead."

Ken paled until he was almost starch white and although his breathing did not become labored it did pick up. His eyes were starting to water. "Are you alright, Ken-chan?"

He flipped back his head and leaned away from us. A single tear trailed down his cheek and he stood up quickly almost loosing his footing, as he tried to rush for the door. "Shit…what am I gonna tell Ma-kun! Sorry I really have to leave…..God I have to go look for him! He'll be crushed but he has to know!"

"That quite alright….he's already here. We called him in and as we speak someone should be telling him what has happened. You won't have to tell him anything so just sit back down and…..answer a couple questions for me," I sighed guiding the young man back to his seat.

"Okay."

They were basic question that were being asked. When had been the last time you had seen the victim? Where? Was he with anyone? If so then who? Had he been caught between a rock and a hard place with some people? Ken didn't stopped before answering what so ever….until the last one.

"Did Taki have any enemies….someone who would want him dead?" I asked.

He was swift to clover it up but I still heard the momentary hesitation, "…No."

* * *

Zack pov

It's hard to believe how one death could affect a person so much. The one they called Ma-kun had fallen to his knees the moment the simple fact had met his ears. Tears streamed down his face like river's and they just wouldn't stop. Tear after tear, sob after sob. It was absolutely maddening. How could one death cause such a break down in the person? Well I suppose that was a stupid question to ask. People almost always reacted like this when they were told….or perhaps they only reacted like this when I told them. Hodgins always said I was to blunt when it came right down to it.

After about fifteen minutes the tears stopped and he sat back down on the chair that was behind him. His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Slowly he brought it to his lips and lit it. The smoke wisped up into the air almost instantly and his dead eyes spoke volumes. What I saw now was much more disturbing then the crying. My mind wondered to a day back when I was in school. To a similar look on someone's face. A day later they were gone. Unexplainable fear struck through me and with out meaning to I found arms rapped around the man. He stiffened for a moment and then continued to cry but it wasn't as hard as it had been before.

Once it had stopped Ma-kun looked up at me and smiled sadly, "Thanks….I guess I needed that."

"It's no problem….I know what it's like to lose someone that you love," but I suppose it's different when they leave willingly….when they find someone else to love.

* * *

Booth pov

A long haired man walked in and sat down at the table. His eyes were cold and calculating but dead, like they weren't even registering the things around him. He slipped his hand into his breast pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. His hands trembled slightly but he still managed to light one of them.

"I'm sorry sir you can't do that in here!" Bone sighed as she took the cancer stick from between his lips and put it out.

For a moment he stared at her surprised like no one had ever done anything similar to that. But then he just took out another one and lit it. Bone stared at the man for a good few moments but stopped herself from doing anything further. She chose instead to lean back in her chair and ask the first question.

"Taki…what was he to you? I haven't been in Tokyo long but even I have heard some pretty exciting rumors?" Well she always had been a very blunt, strait to the point kind of women.

"And what were those rumors?" Ma-chan asked looking away from us into the two way mirror.

Bones eyes drooped and some form of deep emotion took over her features, "That you were quite fond of him. That you two were Lovers."

He turned back to face them, eyes watering as he answered, "Yeah…..we were."

I leaned forward in my chair expectantly and asked, "How were things going between you to….and the relationship I mean?"

"Things were going okay I guess….we had a few stupid fight mostly over the old band but we always made up! In fact they weren't even real serious fights, only a bit of bickering, We hadn't really gone at it for about a years," He muttered.

"Before the band broke up?" Bones asked looking him strait in the eyes.

He nodded and curiosity got the better of me, "What happened exactly?"

Ma-chan smiled sadly at me, "Taki did something pretty stupid…Got a couple people pissed off that he shouldn't have."

"Oh?"

He gave a small chuckle and continued to explain, "Yeah….He wasn't really in a good place at the time. His state of mind, I mean! He had just told his family about us and well…..they weren't so happy about it so they disowned him. Taki wasn't thinking straight and well this one guy came along and was everything Taki was and wanted to be. It made Taki so angry and he just snapped. H…he did some things that he shouldn't have. The kid he was so jealous of…..well I'm surprised he survived!"

"What did Taki do to him?" Bone asked.

Ma-chan looked at her and spoke in a cold, calm voice. "I will not speak ill of the dead nor will I speak about things that has nothing to do with me…..talk about it with the kid!"

"Well you haven't given us a name," she whispered half ready to attack….she had been a bit on edge sense she came to the city.

He gave us a weird look and snorted as he realized that Bones was right, "The kid's name is…..Shuichi Shindou."

* * *

A/N- poor little pink baby! Why is everyone going after him. If you want to see what happens next then review… because I'm not posting until this chapter has four of them! So review... REVIEW


	4. Dog with an Attitude

Disclaimer- Yo no tiene Gravitation o Bones (I don't have Gravitation or Bones) lamest disclaimer ever.

A/N- more redo.

* * *

Chapter 4- Dog with an attitude

Bones pov

Booth and I walked into the NG building slowly, rather warily in all truth. If your life was going to be threatened in any way possible and yet still survive then this was the place to do it…..or so the rumors say. We took the elevator up to the top floor and stepped into the VP's office.

A shrewd fare haired man sat at his desk doing this and that. Rather trivial things, like going through mail and what not. He took one look at us and moved everything aside as we came further into the large room.

"Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan I presume?" He said standing up and walking over to us to greet Booth and I properly.

I stepped forward and bowed my head slightly, "And you would be Tohma Seguchi?"

"Of course." The VP said taking a seat back at his desk. "Now I was told of your arrival but really no one has told me why the two of you have come to me at all, why exactly have you?"

"Tell me Tohma-san….have you heard of the body that was found in Murkai Park just recently?" Booth asked stiffly.

He grew wide-eyed at the question, "Why of course! Everybody has."

"Well the man found there once worked here about a year ago," I said calmly. "Taki Aizawa was his name and well another one of your employees is a suspect in the investigation. A Mr. Shuichi Shindou I believe?"

"Shindou-san….why the both of you must be mistaken! He may not be the most civil towards some but he wouldn't hurt a fly," He was standing up again with a look of pure dismay. Tohma came closer and stood right in front of us wagging a bandaged finger in our face. "I assure you that he is not violent in any way!"

"Well he still may know something about what happened, just….could you tell us where he'd be at the moment?" I sighed.

He gave me a wary look before answering, "He is coming in today but he might be rather late as he always is…..just go wait for him at the sound booths for a little while."

Booth walked out of the room without any hesitation but I stayed just a bit longer, "Sir?"

"Yes Brennan-sama?" He must think quite highly of me to call me that.

I took his hand firmly and pulled up the sleeve only to see a long length of bandage going from his shoulder to the tip of his index finger, "What happened to your arm?"

He wretched his arm back and pulled on a white glove, "Er…..it is nothing really! Lets just say some animals don't like me much at all. That is the only thing!"

I took one last look at him and left, "If you say so."

* * *

The two of us came and stood at the entrance of the Bad Luck sound booth. Booth and I seemed to attract a lot of attention oddly enough but not one person dared to come near us. There was one American man as far as I could see who stepped closer then the others but he still kept his distance. Was that a gun holster at his side? I really, really don't want to know. Even he didn't stay for long though. He left in quite a hurry actually.

Slowly a long red haired fellow stepped forward and spoke to us, "Is there something the two of you need perhaps?"

"No….no we are just waiting for someone!" Booth answered nervously.

The young man took a look at the official FBI uniforms that we were wearing and muttered something in Japanese that I was still able to catch, " 'I feel sorry for that guy' ."

" 'As you should!' ." I said snidely in Japanese which surprised the man before me. " 'He is a suspect in a murder investigation!' "

"Who has done what now?" He asked quite alarmed.

"Shuichi Shindou is to be brought in for questioning because he is a prime suspect in a case involving the death of the one called Taki Aizawa," I said coldly. The man turned pure white and mumbled something like 'Oh god Shu what have you done!' under his breath.

* * *

Shu's pov (FINALLY! WHAT TOOK SO LONG?)

My steps were slow and slightly nervous as I walked, a rather large German shepherd followed along at my side. I had send six text out within the last ten minutes and twenty within the last hour. Not one of them was answered. A friend of mine had told me that he would be coming to Japan soon and he had said a txt would be sent the moment he had time. Well where was the text!

The lack of communication was starting to get to me. What if the plane went down somewhere in the middle of the ocean? Or maybe he just didn't want to come! No…no he wouldn't be so cruel. There must be some explanation for this! Oh my God! what if he was mauled by a bear or worse a bunny?….okay I think I've finally lost it if I think a rabbit could actually take someone down. My hand grabbed for my phone and sent another text.

'R U THER?'

Two minutes past and still nothing….

'Answer!'

Three minutes later….

'Answer my stupid txt u bastard!'

FIVE MINUTES later…..

'U kno wht dont answer me u bastard! I dont care. In fact u rn't allowed 2 now! so dont txt me!'

Bink!

I looked down at the phone and found a new message.

'God Shu! I told u I'd txt u and I am but stop filling up this in box! This is Serena's phone and it cost five cents to send a txt so I can't really talk to u right now! Wait a few hours so i can get ahold of a phone or something.'

I laughed nervously as I looked at it…..well at least this meant he hadn't been mauled by a rabid bunny!

* * *

I skipped merrily through the street, as I made my way to work. The dog by my side barked eagerly as we made it to the main entrance. As I was about to open the door someone rushed for it and pinned it shut.

I looked up to see K holding the door closed nervously, "Under no circumstance am I letting that killing machine into this building again! Do you hear me Shindou-san? That beast is not coming in!"

I briefly took a look at the large animal beside me only to see it tilting her head to the side, and wagging her tail lovingly, "Er….K? Coora hasn't done a thing wrong besides she has been coming with me to work for the pass three months and you haven't objected once!"

"That evil creature has done a whole lot a things!" K screamed trying to keep the door closed while I tried to shove it open. "She peed on my holster, chewed up one of my favorite guns, ruined my shoes with her business as you called it, and every time she comes through the door…."

I pried the door open and Coora leapt through as K tried to run away. He tried to get the better of her by pulling out his gun and shooting but she was to fast for him. Coora dodged each bullet. Finally she jumped on poor K and started licking every inch of his face.

"OHHHHHHH! GOD SHINDOU-SAN CALL THE DOG OFF! I DON'T WANNA DIE," K moaned trying to squirm away from the young German shepherd.

I laughed but did as I was told. I whistled and Coora jumped up and came to my side. I was going to pay for that later but at least K never pulled a gun on me whenever she was around. What was it with K and dogs anyway? I mean anyone with half a brain could clearly seen that, though Coora was a hyperactive dog, she would never hurt a fly.

"Well hello Shindou-san! I see you have found a good way to keep K under control," Coora crouched down low, pushed her ears back and growled. Well there was one person she didn't care for.

"Hello Tohma-Sama!" I said nervously as I held onto Coora's leather collar.

He didn't seem to notice me trying to drag the dog away or the fact that Coora obviously didn't like him, in fact Tohma came even closer and platted her on the head with a gloved hand before walking away. "Such a good boy!" (I wonder if a girl dog would be pissed off by that)

After Tohma left, Coora became quite calm again and the two of us walked to the recording studio, leaving K still sprawled out on the floor. As I walked out of the elevator I saw Hiro…..or rather I saw Hiro and two official looking people waiting near sound booth.

* * *

**A/N-** I got bored and posted early. Bet you never thought I'd have Tohma actually defend Shuichi did you! And I decided to have K fear dogs! A mad who has walked on the roof of moving planes without breaking a sweat! Ha I live to surprise! Well I don't think anyone will review….and it makes me sad….I'm like Shuichi, so I'm like a sad Shuichi….WHY DO YOU WANT TO MAKE SHUICHI SAD! I wants someone to guess why Coora would actually work as evidence against Shuichi if they went to court with this case. I mean I'll still post if you don't but please people can you be the nice sweet people I know you are and review…..please don't make Shu sad anymore.


	5. Skull on the Table

**Disclaimer- If you think I own Bones and Gravitation you need a cat scan!**

**(IMPORTANT, IMPORTANT, IMPORTANT)** **A/N**- okay just making this clear. Shuichi always struck me as the kind of person who had a general understanding of English but wasn't ever really good with it. So if some of the things he says seems odd to you remember that his English skills are actually very poor and if he seems to excited to get in a car with two total strangers (Bones and Booth) who cares! Oh one more thing…this chapter has a bit more humor in it just because Shuichi is more involved and Bones is seriously affected by his cute hyper nature so she acts a bit off …just pointing that out for you

* * *

Chapter 5- Skull on the table

Shu's pov (if you haven't read the A/N then read it now)

I walked over to Hiro hesitantly as I took a good look at the uniforms the two others were wearing. FBI? Had something gone done in the building that I didn't know about. As I came closer to them Hiro started to give me strange looks, like he was trying to tell me something. With each step the message became clearer and clearer but by the time I figured it out it was already to late. The agents had seen me. Hiro told them something but my English wasn't the best. He said something about going easy on me…that I hadn't done anything wrong.

One of them approached me, a familiar face but from where I wasn't sure, and said, "Are you Mr. Shindou?"

"Hai! hello my name is Shindou Shuichi…er Shuichi Shindou!" I said politely hoping that she understood even with my heavy accent. "Do you need anything miss!"

* * *

Bone's pov

I was rather surprised by his well-mannered response and though I knew I would run into it eventually…I was put off a bit by his poor speaking skills. This could be a problem. If we had to speak in Japanese I might miss a valuable piece of information. If we spoke in English he may leave something out by accident or perhaps pretend to do so.

"Shindou-san?" I asked him hesitantly. "How well do you understand me?"

He looked at me confused for a moment but then he nodded his head and gave me a cute little smile. God could this child really be a killer? "Enough…I understand enough."

"Good, would you be willing to come with me and my colleague here….we need to bring you in for something is that okay?" my voice was calm. I felt that I had to handle this case with kid gloves for the time being.

His eyes went wide in an almost comical way and little tears started to form, "I sorry! did I do something wrong miss? I sorry!"

"NO…no not at all! Please don't cry! We just have to ask you a few questions…Just don't cry." God what must Booth be thinking right now if I'm becoming all flustered over this…but then again this guy just seemed like a little kid. If he was the murderer then I must be Hannah Montana. There was just no way.

He sniffled a bit but the tears were gone pretty quickly, "Guess I could but…. Coora come to right?"

Only then did I notice the large dog sitting a few feet away from us giving me and Booth friendly but curious stares. The dog seemed calm enough so I saw no harm in bringing him along. I gave the boy a slight nod and his eyes lit up. It was really adorable and I found myself smiling at him but then Booth started giving me this weird look and the smirk slipped right off my face.

We left the building and walked into the parking lot. As we came over to the car we were going to be using and Shuichi's eye began to sparkle if that were really possible.

"Caru, Caru, Caru!" He yelled happily as he inspected every inch of it. "Yuki won't let me near his so I ride the bus or walk. Are we taking this (I nodded) Yay! CARU, CARU, CARU!"

We got into the car with Booth and the dog in the back seat and Shuichi and I up front. He wanted to sit shot gun and I didn't have the heart to tell him no. As we were pulling out I noticed the boy was still struggling with his seat belt.

"Here let me help you with that Sweetie (ten miles away at the temporary site Angela had a strange chill run down her back)" I grabbed the two ends of the belt and clicked them into place. I could feel Booth's stare burning a hole in the back of my head.

"Thank you miss!" He said pleasantly as we pulled out of the lot. At some point, he started to play with the random buttons which in retrospect I shouldn't have let him do. Finally the radio came on, blaring. A song called Rage Beat was playing.

"My song!" Shuichi yelled excitedly and started to sing along. He was rather good. I guess not all songs go through a balancing program on a computer before being distributed to the public. Coora in the back began to howl along with the song and finally feeling just a bit left out, I myself, started to hum along with the tune. Booth just sat in the back seat quietly with the strangest look on his face.

* * *

We entered the building quietly hoping to get to our small interrogation room as fast as possible. But from the moment we passed the examination area there was no doing it. Shuichi started to play with everything that wasn't tied down. At least he put some gloves on before doing so.

"Who's the kid?" Angela squealed. "He's so adorable…Who is he?"

I sighed deeply, "He would be our main suspect…..it's going to be a cold case by tomorrow."

Hodgins came walking by and after taking a good look at what Shu was doing his jaw dropped open, "No way!"

"What?" I asked.

"Th…that's….that's Shuichi Shindou!" He practically yelled.

"Er….yeah so?" what was so important about this.

He started looking from me to the boy rapidly, "This kid…..DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY CONSPIRACY THEORIES HE'S INVOLVED IN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY RUMORS HAVE GONE AROUND SAYING THAT ANY SERIOUS DAMAGE CAUSED IN JAPAN IS BECAUSE OF THIS KID? They even say that the accident down in New York City was his doing."

"Now that's just ridiculous," Zack stated as he came up and sat by the door. His eyes shifted uncomfortably to the young mans pink hair but he shook his head as if trying to rid it of something unpleasant. After a moment he looked back at us and gave the people around the room a strange look. "Shouldn't we keep him away from the materials?"

"Yeah you probably should," Shu said cheerfully as he looked over some of the books that were set aside. He looked over at Zack and gave a little wave before going back to whatever it was he was doing. "And New York wasn't my fault…no…that was Rage! She chase me around and break the buildings….no not my fault….Her fault!"

"HA SEE! The kid said he was involved," He laughed. "This Rage chick sounds pretty feisty to me….She your girlfriend, kid?"

Shuichi turned pale white, "NOOOOOOO! No I love Yuki…. only Yuki!"

"Oh is this Yuki woman pleasing to the eyes?" Zack asked causing Shuichi to turn from white to red. "Or as Hodgins might say…'hot'!"

Shuichi smiled still blushing furiously, nodded his head, and handed him a photograph with someone in it, "Yes Yuki's wonderful, right?"

"Hmmm….yes she is quite beautiful," He muttered looking at the picture as Shuichi continued to go through the books.

I took a single look at the image and nearly busted out laughing, "Zack?"

"Yes Dr. Brennan?"

"That's not a woman, Zack."

"…..Oh." He started to blush but it was as if something dawned on him as he looked at Shu. As he looked the boy over thoroughly confusion started to take over his expression.

Shuichi picked up one of the book's and started to read it, "I do not follow many Authors, but this series is good, the Author is good and she looks nice. Did you know it was her birthday a couple days ago? Wish to meet her…You like her to?….Picture inside, wanna see?"

I stared at the cover for a few moments before really seeing what was there. It was my book. He slowly turned to the back and looked from the page to me. He pointed to the page and then back to me, "Temperance Brennan?"

"Er….maybe?" I said at a loss for words. "And you are right, my birthday was only two days ago."

Shuichi rushed over to me and took both of my hands into his own, "The books are Fabulous…I am big fan….the only books that tops yours are Yuki's! Happy birthday to you Miss!"

Color rose up in my cheeks. People had apologized for the unfortunate circumstances but no one had actually wished me a happy birthday, "Th..thanks!"

He walked off and again started to mess around with the things in the lab. He came over to the table with Taki's skeleton on it and picked up the skull, "Poor Mister Skull….guess you won't be going anywhere this week."

Coora put her paws up on the table and surveyed it's contents. Perhaps not even three seconds later she gave a excited yelp and grabbed the left femur. The German shepherd ran out of the room with it. For a moment no body moved. Dr Addy was the first to react though.

For the first time sense I've know him, Zack lost his composure and ran out of the room flailing his arms in the air, "WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING! DON'T JUST STAND THERE….THAT DOG WALTZED OFF WITH AN IMPORTANT PIECE OF EVIDENCE! CATCH HER!"

Everyone, with the exception of Shuichi, Booth, and I went after Coora. In the distance I could hear random crashes and yells. Well that was curious….absolutely curious. Slowly I approached Shuichi who was still staring at the skull. He was transfixed with the way the eyes were hollow. When I put my hand on his shoulder he practically jumped.

"We should probably get started," I whispered.

He set his lips into a little pout, "Whyyyyy!"

"Well Mister Skull needs some help from us…." My throat became dry, "…..Taki Aizawa needs some help."

Shuichi's eyes became wild and the pupils grew large. His hands started to shake and the skull fell from his hands, "No….no! that night didn't happen. No, no didn't happen!"

"Shuichi are you okay?" He was so frightened that it scared even me to see it.

"No…. I'm not," and with that being said Shuichi Shindou fainted.

* * *

**A/N part 2**- POOR SHUBABY! Wake up! Okay, could you tell me something…and be truthful….did Shuichi act like himself for the most part or did he accidentally turn into Ryuichi? Personality wise I mean? And I want to see if you're paying attention. Coora was a Christmas present from Yuki (yeah I'm in the holiday spirit) what month is it in the story….check previous chapters to find the answer. Anyone who guesses right will be mentioned in a future chapter! Well Merry Christmas to you and a happy New Year!


	6. Man in the Bar

A/N- well sorry if there were a few mistakes in the last one. I was trying to hurry up and post. I planned to do is on Christmas…. Which I did but I kinda only finished the chapter around 11:40 pm and got it post a few minutes later. And seriously people did I accidentally make Shuichi **too** childish I just want to know.

* * *

Chapter 6- Man in the bar

Shu pov

My eye sight was a bit blurry as the images around me came back into focus. I could hear a feminine voice calling out to me but it seemed really far away at first. Slowly my senses came back to me and I found myself on the floor with my head throbbing. Both Dr. Brennen and the guy she called Booth were standing over me.

"Shuichi….Shuichi are you alright!" she asked frantically as she helped me to my feet. "Booth call a doctor or something!"

"No…no miss…I'm alright," I said trying to stand on my own with little success.

"You're not all right kid…..not only did you faint….but you also hit the floor pretty hard there," Booth mumble. "Maybe calling that doctor wouldn't be so bad…..you seem to have a nasty cut over your eye too."

Only then did I notice the little drops of blood clouding my vision, "It….is not…...bad…..and I faint because…..Taki is someone I know…..is it why you call me in?"

"Yes," She sighed and went to grab something off a shelf out of my line of vision. She came back with a first aid kit. "If you insist on us not getting you a doctor then I will have to treat you…. And Booth don't give me that look….I do know how to treat a living human being when it comes to injuries…..I chose this job because of personal reasons and the fact that I'm not much of a people person!"

I gasped as she started to apply the bandages, "That can't be true miss! You seem very nice."

She smiled down at me, "Well it's good to know someone thinks so!"

Her face became serious again as she continued to stare at me, her tone changed to that of a professional. "So you do know Taki Aizawa then?"

"Y..yes!" I stuttered completely surprised by the sudden change in mood.

"How?" She asked bluntly.

It took me a moment to realize that the interrogation had started, "Guy from work….he didn't like me much."

"And why was that?" She pressed further.

I looked at the ground with extreme interest before answering, drawing my legs closer to me. "Jealousy….disappoint….little bit of over zealous rivalry….at least that's what they say….not my fault…what he did was not my fault….but it was!"

Dr. Brennen put her fingers under my chin and tipped my head up to face her, "What did he do to you?"

Her voice was calm…and it almost made me angry. She was pretending to care and that was the worst thing you could ever do to a person. Pretending will give them hope, yes, but it's a false hope. I tilted my head back down, allowing my pink bangs to fall over my eyes and spoke with a cold tone, the one that Yuki often used.

"Do you really want to know or do you pity me and want a sure excuse to do so…..false friendship in a way! Hoping that if you're nice to me you'll get straight answers and maybe find the killer so you can leave and go home….people like you…..they sicken me!" The that comment actually caused her to back away and silent tears started to stream down my face. "Taki….he…and those men…what they took can't be given back!"

I started to sob and it was a heart breaking sound. The sad thing is I couldn't stop crying. I just couldn't. The tears kept coming and the sobs got louder and louder until I myself was sure that people in other rooms could hear me. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to stop…..that is until I felt a pair of arms rap themselves around me. I looked up to see Dr. Brennen pulling me into a hug. I didn't fight it I only let myself cry.

"It's okay….I don't think you have to say it…..I think we already know what happened," She whispered sadly.

* * *

It took me a long time to stop the tears from flowing and when my sight was clear enough it surprised me that we had moved to another room. This one was smaller with a mirror, most likely a two way one. I wasn't that stupid. I knew it had to be a two way mirror. Once I was calm enough the talk continued.

"When you had said that night didn't happen were you talking about the night you were raped?" She asked trying to keep me calm while doing so.

I didn't answer for a moment because I myself wasn't all to together sure what I meant by the words, but I thought about it for a moment and decided that it wasn't "…No."

"Then what?" Booth asked a little confused.

I let my mind travel back to the night in question, "It was only last month."

* * *

(Flash back)

I looked at myself in the mirror. There were bags under my eyes and my usually sun kissed skin was almost pale white. It was so typical or rather it was typical considering that because of what night it was I was at my worst. Slowly I exited the bathroom and went into the bedroom to get dressed.

For once I didn't put on anything flashy. I wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and a baseball cap that would hide my pink hair. I made it over to Yuki's study and poked my head through. He was typing on his computer as he always was.

"Yuki?" The typing stopped. "I'm going out okay?"

He turned to face me and his expression was almost unreadable but I'd like to think I saw a bit of worry in it, "Not a good idea brat."

"And why is that?" I asked irritated.

"Well that attitude for one….two its late and three it's as cold as hell out there!" he muttered.

"Yuki….hell is hot not cold," I said just a bit smugly.

He gave me an amused stare, "Don't start with me brat….you get what I'm saying and you know it!"

"What if I Bring Coora along with me….I just feel like getting out of the apartment for a while…I feel a bit claustrophobic today," I slipped farther into the room and leaned against the wall. "Please Yuki?"

His eyes grew soft and he turned back to the screen, "So long as she goes with you than I'm fine with it I guess."

That's how I ended up in a bar about ten blocks down the road with every intention of drinking myself under the table. At first I was only having sodas but as the night drew on it hardened my resolve and I ordered a Absinthe, the strongest drink they served. Sip by sip I started to feel just a bit better. It wasn't that I was getting drunk but I wasn't exactly getting anymore sober either.

I drank about one forth of the glass' content before I felt a hand grip my shoulder making me jump, "Calm yourself Shindou-san, it is only me."

I turned around to see who it was only to come face to face with my boss, "Tohma-sama….why are you here?"

"I could very well ask you the same thing!" he said rigidly as his fingers tapped the counter. "But if you must know…Yuki sent me over to look after you."

I slouched in my chair, "He really does care…doesn't he?"

"Well I suppose he does and I know he wouldn't want you coming home drunk," Tohma sighed after inhaling the smell of the drink I was having before. "Perhaps I'll get you something that won't kill you up sunrise?"

"Thanks I guess," I murmured half-heartedly.

He walked off too ordered and came back a while later with two glasses of strawberry champagne, "I really do believe that you'd like this more."

"Yeah," My voice was soft and sad.

He handed me one of the glasses and sat down next to me, "Would it be safe to assume that this has something to do with Taki?"

"I don't know is it?" I smirked wolfishly. Oddly enough I could be a real smartass when it came to talking to him. "And I thought it was because I didn't get that raise I want!"

He gave me a shrewd look before going on with what he was about to say, "Ah yes he is the man of the hour this fine night isn't he? Who would have guess he'd be on your mind?"

"Can it Tohma I'm not in the mood for once!" I sneered before going back to drinking from my glass.

He was taken back for a moment by my rude remark but then his expression softened and he patted me on the back, "I know when I'm not wanted….you wish to be alone and so long as you do nothing reckless I'll let you have that…..besides I have to drag someone home right now!"

I gave him a confused look and asked, "Who?"

"Well Ryuichi wanted to come along with me to see you…." Only then did I see a familiar pink bunny in the crowd near the dance floor. "I told him to dispose of your last drink and he thought that I had given him permission to consume it himself…. Lets just say the lights are on but nobody's home….I really should get him out of here….will you be fine on your own?"

I finished off my glass and gave him death glare that could have even rivaled Yuki's, "Yeah I'm sure I'll be fine."

Tohma knelt down and patted Coora on the head which resulted in her giving him what I thought was a love bite that drew some blood. Guess it was actually the start of a life long hatred of him or something like that. It seems odd to me now though that she didn't do worse.

I don't remember much after they left for the night. Guess I was really putting them away or something. I do however remember the bar tender giving me a drink that I didn't order. When I asked why he had given it to me he point and to the seat next to me. That when I realized that there was someone near me…next to me…starring at me! I fell on to the floor out of sudden fear and swatted his hand away as he tried to help me up.

"Don't…Don't come near me….I'll kill you!" I screeched. "I'll kill you if you touch me again!"

Taki Aizawa sat back on his stool and watched me with sad eyes as I tried to get back on my chair, "You're drunk aren't you?"

"Little bit," I answered slipping back onto the floor.

"Because of me?" He asked not wanting to meet my eyes.

"Hell yeah!" I murmured depressingly as I finally made it back into chair.

He pushed the drink closer to me and ordered one for himself, "Do you really think I can be bought off with a drink?"

"No…Might give you a reason to stay here and listen to me though," Taki whispered miserably as I started to take small sips of what I now knew was whisky.

I glared at him with eyes full of malice, "And what Are you going to say….are you going to say what a loser I am…or how disgusted you are by my relationship with Yuki….or here's a good one, how about you take a shot at insulting me about what happened last year. It's the anniversary of it, did you know that? Come on take your best shot…get it over with and leave me alone! Say what you came here to say and…"

"SHINDOU-SAN I'M SO SORRY!" He interrupted me and only then did I take a peak at him. Taki had gotten out of his seat and he was bowing deeply to me. Little water droplets on the ground informed me that he was crying. "I'm so sorry…I'm so so sorry. I don't ever expect forgiveness but…..GOD! I'm just so sorry Shindou-san!"

I'd be lying to you if I said I ever thought this would happen, "Droopy eyes?"

"Do you even know why I did it? I was jealous….you had everything I already had but then you also had the kind of people around you that I always wanted. People who excepted you through and through no matter what! Even if they don't like the one you love or think poorly of that person! These people just loved you," the silent tears continued to slide down his face. "It must be nice…It really must be. I was so jealous that I thought that if I destroyed you that everything would be okay….I was being so stupid. So so stupid! I know you'll never forgive me but the guilts been getting worse….I can't take it anymore…I'm so sorry…I'll just leave you alone now."

As he walked away I grabbed a hold of his sleeve and that's where everything gets real hazy…only random thoughts and images after that. Everything else is lost in my drunken haze.

* * *

(End flash back)

"I woke up the next day right before sunrise in an alley…both me and Coora were covered in blood….Taki's body just a few feet away from us torn to bits," My breath was shallow as I continued. "I was so panicked that I hid him away where I didn't think anyone would look! I call Yuki and tell him I stayed at Hiro's and I call Hiro and tell him I'm coming over…when I get there I tell him Coora and I get hurt and there was nothing to it."

Both Dr. Brennan and Booth looked shocked but that didn't stop the investigation, "Is…is it possible that Coora attacked him on her own?"

"No it isn't possible….she is specially trained…to guard people only on command. Yuki had her trained for me so I would be protected but only he and I know the attack word. Me and Hiro got into a little fist fight two weeks ago and she wouldn't help…she only watched because I didn't say to come and help," I looked at the two of them before finishing. "I remember saying the word that night….I really do think I've done something horrible!"

She gave me one last look before leaving the room my voice following behind her, "I'm sorry if I destroyed any image you had of me miss."

* * *

Hiro's pov

It had been hours and still no sign of the car or the hyperactive person who had been in it as it drove off. I was a bit worried by this fact to say the least. Slowly feeling that it must be serious I pulled out my cell phone and dialed in a familiar number. It only ringed three times before someone picked up.

"What do you want?" A male voice said over the line. "I'm busy with a deadline!"

"It's Hiro…" I said pleadingly. "…And it's about Shuichi."

He paused for a long time….so long that I wondered if he was still there on the phone, "…..What?"

"That one body that they found in that park you and Shu like… It was Taki….People think Shuichi did it and they just took him in for questioning!" I whimpered finally letting the worry I'd had all day show.

I however got a reply….because with that last thing said Yuki's side of the line went clicked off.

* * *

A/N- Wow that was my longest chapter ever and I mean long. Well bet you never saw that coming. Who would have guessed that Taki would apologize for his actions. Yes I live to surprise…Oh and as promised the person who guessed right will be mentioned…of course only one person answered at all….but it was the right answer! Congraulations to Iyosana-Hari!


	7. Criminal in the room

A/N-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…(wake up screaming the word cookie) Oh right I was suppose to be righting a story wasn't I…..damn I've been so tired today…zzzzz….Stay at someone's..…..made me stay up 'til four in the morning watching Family Guy and horror flicks. (Sigh) so tired…OH WELL!

* * *

Chapter 7- Criminal in the room

Tohma pov

I sat at my desk opening letters from all across the country. You'd really think that paperwork and things such as that would be less of a burden as you moved up the corporal latter. It turns out it actually doesn't. In fact it gets far worse and by the time you're the boss, paperwork become the main part of the job. I let out a sigh and stared up at the clock. At least I would be able to leave in another hour or so. My cell phone went off and I grabbed it from my pocket.

"Mushi Mushi….and who would be calling?" I asked calmly.

The voice on the other side of the phone was just as calm, "It's me."

"humph….such a vague answer! If I wasn't so sure it was you Eiri-kun then I'd probably think of investing in caller ID," I sighed turning back to what I was doing before grabbing a small knife like object, using it to open up the letters. "And to what do I own this unexpected called?"

"Where….where have they taken Shuichi?" Yuki's voice shook as he spoke.

I stopped what I was doing for a moment before setting everything aside completely, "So you have already heard?"

"Answer the question Seguchi…." he said coldly.

I slumped forward in my chair going through the pros and cons of telling him. Finally I decided that it would be in my best interest to just give him the information, "Down town at Kaikoru police station. Will you not do anything to stupid….for me at least?"

The line went dead without an answer and I sighed deeply. Typical. Just so typical! I went back to opening and reading the mail and accidentally pricked my finger with the edge. I put the finger in my mouth gingerly, lapping up the blood as I looked around the room for bandages. I came across some and rapped them around the wound carefully.

I walked back to my seat and slumped down into it, "I swear..at this rate…..I'll look like a mummy by this time next year!"

* * *

Yuki's pov (had to happen eventually right?)

I drove my mustang car down the road at a break neck speed. The city of Tokyo flew by with each mile. Gradually I took my foot off the gas. The car slowed and then stopped in front of a large building in the middle of the down town area. As I walked in a large German shepherd came running by followed by two men and a woman. The dog was carrying something in her mouth.

I whistled and she stopped in her tracks and did a double-take, "Coora…here….now!"

She dropped the bone and came charging towards me with her tail wagging happily. She sat on her back leg and gave me a real hopeful look. Reminded me of the brat kinda….wonder if all humans have a dog just like them.

I patted Coora on the head absentmindedly, "So I've found one baka…could you direct me to the other?"

"And just who are you buddy?" A relatively unkempt man muttered.

"Eiri Yuki….now as I was saying before….the owner of the dog….where is he?" I asked coldly.

"Ohhhh! Do you mean Shubaby?" The woman asked confused. I raised a eyebrow at the unusual nickname. "Booth and Brennen were just taking him in for questioning….in the back I think….."

I didn't really hear what she had to say after that because I made a bee line towards the way she was talking about. I was so determined to get to my destination that I didn't notice a person walking in the same hall as me and neither did she. We collided and fell backwards.

I heard Shu's voice coming from a near by room speaking in a heavily accented English, "I'm sorry if I destroyed any image you had of me miss!"

There was sadness in his voice that actually broke my heart just to hear it, "Shuichi?"

"Who are you?" The woman hissed but I paid no mind to it as I walked into the other room.

He looked startled for a moment but recovered quickly and glomped me, "Yuki you're here!"

"Yeah yeah whatever…" I said peeling him off just barely worried now that I had seen that he was okay.

*sigh* what was there to worry about? They probably just questioned him and now they feel like total idiots for ever suspecting him. I set him down carefully and stared down the man before me. Oddly enough he was able to hold my gaze. We were so caught up in our staring contest that we didn't even notice that the girl had walked back into the room.

He was the first to break the connection by looking down at his shoes with great interest, which I was unbelievably pound of. I pulled Shuichi closer to me and grinned smugly at the man before heading towards the door. I was stopped in mid-stride when a small hand touched my shoulder roughly.

"You are not allowed to leave until the full interrogation is over or rather the boy beside you is not allowed to…." the women said harshly. "Now…Yuki? I suggest you sit down in here or go outside because we do have very important matters to attend to and I do not need to baby-sit a full grown man at the moment so sit, stay quiet and please do not try to remove the criminal from the room again!"

I was rather surprised by the utter bluntness of the women in front of me but then it hit me, "Criminal?"

She looked me straight in the eyes and nodded stiffly. The man beside her seemed to break from a daze and started to speak again, "Right…right…Mr. Shindou…you are here by arrested for the murder of Tachi Aizawa….you have a right to remain silent, any further information you speak about can and will be held against you…you have a right to an attorney…"

I didn't hear anymore of what the man was saying. All I could do was look down at Shuichi. Our eyes met and mine silently asked if all of it was true. I got my answer when a single tear slid down his face and fell to the floor. I held him tighter in my arms without drawing attention myself and said a silent prayer. 'Please God….don't take him away from me.'

* * *

A/N- well I'm sorry that the chapter isn't all that long….originally this was only half of the next chapter but I felt bad for not posting for a while so I had to cut it short. Sorry…REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	8. Bartender in the court

A/N- okay so because I can't think of anything else to put down we will skip right to during and after the trial. I really think this is probably one of the chapter that I don't want to right but for the story to go along it has to be written. If it doesn't seem any good then sorry it just that I hate having to do boring chapters.

* * *

Chapter 8- Bartender in the court

Bones pov

Three weeks had passed sense the day Shuichi had been arrested for the murder of Tachi Aizawa, somewhere around April 25th or 26th and finally the court date had come. I watched as the room was brought back to order as the trial began. Shuichi's hair was dyed back to it's natural raven color and he wore a black suit. Tomha had personally volunteered to defend him but in all truths I really didn't see how it was going to help. Besides Shuichi was already pleading guilty. When I told him this he just shrugged me off and said that he needed to do it for a precious loved one.

I was actually surprised by that. Was he really so close to Shu? As the courts settled the first person to give his testimony was young boy or so I thought when I first saw him go up to the stand. His face became serious however when he stood before the court and only then did I actually realize who he really was. Ryuichi Sakuma stood before the judge and jury with no fear.

A man approached him with a bible and read of the usual statement asked him to swear upon it and the first question was asked, "How much do you remember from that night?" He answered simply and with little information. He was drunk at the time so it's no surprise.

* * *

Ryu pov (flashback)

Shu had been really depressed all month. With each passing day it became more and more noticeable but I chose to ignore it. I didn't want to be reminded that nearly a year ago something terrible had happened. Something that had scared him enough that though he acted the same I could still see the fear in his eyes every time he walked home alone. I had even started walking with him everyday just so I wouldn't have to see that look anymore. Yuki hated it.

That night Tohma had given Shuichi time off. He wouldn't have to come in for the next week or so. All in all I was happy about it but by the end of the day I already missed my little Shu-chan.

when Tohma said we were going to go see Shuichi I was thrilled even more so when I found out that Yuki wasn't going to be there. There was no doubt about it, he was going to be so pissed knowing that I had been spending time with Shuichi! I was so happy when I walked into the bar….but once I stepped through the door and my brown eyes came and rest of the boy that I had long ago decide was the only one truly like me, my heart sank.

His shoulders were hunched and he looked more depressed then he had been all week. I only watched as Tohma walked over to him and started speaking. When he came back he had a nasty smelling drink with him. He had told me to 'dispose' of it so of course I had to chug it! The rest of the night isn't really clear. It's sad really, I had always thought I had a high tolerance for drinks. Curse all forms of foreign alcohol.

The only things I really remember from that night are dancing like an idiot in a huge crowd and then Tohma & me getting into a taxi. He kinda had to lead me in cause….well I was stumbling around like crazy and I couldn't see straight. Guess he was mad at me for twisting his words around just so I could get a drink. Tohma doesn't exactly let me do that much. He stayed silent the entire ride to my apartment or at least he was quiet until I fell asleep in the car.

* * *

Bones pov

Many of the accounts were like that except most of the other had actually stayed longer and seen Mr. Shindou leave the bar with Taki. With each passing minute he looked more and more guilty. Tohma tried hundreds of defense tactics but not one stuck. In the end he only had two left and even then there was little to go on.

His only defense was that Coora could have somehow attacked on her own or the fact that the boy had been drunk at the time and would have never done anything like that while sober. When Shuichi was brought up to the stand he couldn't lie and admitted that there was no way that the German shepherd would have done it on her own. That however wasn't the thing that destroyed any chance of him being let off. When the bar tender was brought to the stand everything went from bad to worst.

The man put his hand over the bible and swore upon it, "Now tell me sir, what is your name?"

"Leoches P. Maldrea."

"You work at 'The Club'?"

"Yes sirry, I do, finest place you could ever go!"

"And you were there the night that Shindou came in right?"

The man stared at Shuichi for several seconds before answering, "looks a little different now but it was the same kid."

"Can you tell me a little bit about that night…anything really?"

Leoches paused, "….He came in and started buying a whole bunch of soda….anything from pepis to sprite. Didn't buy any beer which was weird cause he looked miserable. When he finally bought some heavy liquor I was almost relieved….sorry if that sounds strange but I was because that at least made it seem a little bit more normal. Then this blonde guy, Tohma I think, came over to Shu's table and took the drink away from him…wasn't even a fourth of the way gone, and handed it to the this really young looking guy, didn't look old enough to drink it…I'm glad he wasn't really a minor but at the time it didn't matter to me.

"Tohma came over to me and ordered some classy drinks that I don't even know why they stocked. I set two glasses of it on the bar table and he leaves for God knows how long just to made a phone call, the drinks just sat there going to waste….I'm surprised someone else didn't take them, there was enough people at the table to do so, some even started to play a game where they had to slide the glasses around on the table back and forth, back and forth! It was rather annoying actually.

"Finally he came back and I handed them to him, and he walks away with his back turned towards me….kept fiddling with this stupid bendy straw that some person had put in it while he was gone. Anyway he passes one of the drinks off to Shindou and they talk for a few minutes and then the blond and brunette leave I think, he just finished off the drink, staggered over and settled himself onto one of the stools. He just sat there and didn't order a thing….the boy was pretty out of it, like he was deep in thought or something.

"So a couple minutes later a black haired kid, Taki, comes walking along cautiously and slowly like he was afraid to approach Mr. Shindou. Finally he just sat down next to the kid and ordered a drink for the boy. When I set it down Shuichi asked why I had done it and I just pointed to Taki. Shuichi fell out of his chair and told the poor guy that he'd kill him if he touched him again.

"When Shindou finally got back into his chair, him and Taki had a little conversation….wasn't really paying much attention to it but by the end of it I did see that Taki was crying and he kept apologizing. When he was about to leave Shuichi grabbed a hold of his jacket sleeve….and again fell from the chair and nearly brought Taki down with him. After that Taki helped Shuichi up and he left saying that he was going to help the guy home. As they left Coora followed behind quickly…..and well that's all I remember actually. Wait! Wait! He didn't finish his whisky either! Took a few sips and left it there."

I was a little taken back by the account…it wasn't quite as emotional as what I had heard but it was detailed. The last fact caught the questioners attention, "So….if I am listening correctly you said he only had three drinks that night….two of which he only had a few sips of?"

The man nodded, "Yes."

And with that last statement the trail was over for the time being. The jury started to whisper this to one another and finally they just left the room. I expected it to take hours for them to decide what would happen for the boy but when they came back only a half an hour later a chill when down my spine. This couldn't be good. One of the members of the jury stood up and read from a white piece of paper, the fate of a man they barely knew…a terrible fate.

"We find Shuichi Shindou of Tokyo, Japan guilty of first degree murder and we have sentenced him to…." Everyone one froze….this trial was only suppose to decide whether he was guilty or not….this wasn't good. "….to death on April 30th at 7:00 am."

Shuichi went pale and Tohma stood up abruptly, knocking over his chair in the process, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THAT TRIAL HASN'T COME AROUND YET! AND THAT'S NOT EVEN A WEEK…..THAT CAN'T BE!"

"Sit down….the jury has already decide…." The judge hesitated for a moment. "That is a set date."

"They can't do this though…this was not the sentencing trial…you can't do that!" Tohma repeated halfheartedly.

"When the right higher up wishes it…then anything's allowed," the man said coldly. "Dismissed!"

People started to walk out of the room slowly but some were just stuck there. Tohma had his arms folded on the table with his head set against it's cool surface, Shuichi was crying harshly saying that he didn't want to die, Yuki held him, and I just stood there watching them. Slowly Yuki released the crying boy from his grasp, walked over to me, and grabbed my arm as he dragged me out the door. He stood facing me for a moment with his usual cold expression….but then it changed and tears streamed down his face.

"What?" I asked as I stared at him a tad bit bewildered my this new behavior.

His voice cracked as he spoke, "He didn't…I know he didn't…he just didn't! Shuichi wouldn't do such a thing…he almost got mugged a couple months back and he still didn't use Coora than….he's hasn't used Coora as a guard dog at all! He couldn't have killed Aizawa. Please you have to do something…you just can't let him die!"

He had dropped down onto his knees and he was blowing his head to me, "Please….just please don't let them take away the only thing that I really love! Just please…please?"

I hesitated for a moment. Even before the trial I had my doubts about what had happened that night and now I was even more curious about what happened and even more determined to find out what was really going on. I pulled him to his feet and whispered something in his ear, "I'll do my best…he will not die if I can help it."

* * *

A/N- okay hope you liked it…I don't much care for the chapter really but still. Oh and if you were wondering…Tohma really doesn't care about Shuichi all that much at the moment….he was mainly talking about doing it for Yuki at the time. Okay I'm just going to do some advertising now….if you like Gravitation and A Nightmare on Elm Street then read my fan fiction Dreamer's Nightmare.


	9. Bones in the diner

A/N- okay guys this is another chapter that I'm not all that fond of...the chapter after this is going to be awesome to write but I have to get this one done first…so sad….oh btw I might have to change the rating for future sadistic events that will happen. Just to let you know, K? K.

* * *

Chapter 9- Bones in the diner

Bones pov

I had been working in the lab five days….five full days, with little food and the only sleep I actually got was when I dozed off while continuing the research on the bones. All my time was dedicated to one thing and I was sure to make that clear to the others. Most supported me as they really couldn't see a young boy such as Shuichi Shindou doing something so terrible and even if he had done something they still didn't see where the death penalty would come in.

Everyone, somewhere in there mind wondered why? Why had the sentencing date been moved up? Why had someone actually requested that this be done? Who was this higher up and why was he so keen to the idea of such a bright soul leaving this world? Just….Why? Everyone wondered this and even if it was only to satisfy their own curiosity they help…well 'almost' everybody helped.

"Bones….you have to stop this! Your running yourself ragged and the kids pretty much as good as death," Booth said sadly as he woke me up for the fifth time that day. "His execution is less then twelve hours away….he'll be gone tomorrow morning….you should just quit for now….you'll get yourself sick if you don't!"

I just gave him a bewildered look. He had always been the one to go with his gut instead of his mind and now, the first time I do the same, he tells me to stop. I would never do such a thing at this point.

"I'm sorry but I won't Booth," I muttered as I walked over to another table and inspected the femur once more. Teeth marks, teeth marks and more teeth marks. I couldn't tell which could have been from that night and which were from the time that the dog had come into the lab.

He looked me straight in the eye and spoke with a razor sharp edge, "Why the hell not?"

"Because he's just a kid, Booth…ten years older than Parker… three years older then Cam's daughter….he's just to young for this." I whispered as I looked towards him. "Tell me….a few years from now….if Parker was in trouble….would you do anything to help him?"

"That's different, bones! He's my own flesh and blood!" Booth bit back. "He's my kid!"

"Okay better example….what if I was in this kind of trouble?" I yelled. "What would you do then!"

"Again that's still different Bones! We're friends!" He said breathlessly. "We're close."

"Well the same works for Shuichi then….if you haven't notice most of the team have gotten rather close to him these past few weeks….from when he first came in 'til just yesterday when they had visiting hours at the jail and the only reason they haven't gone today is because were working our butts off trying to save this guy!" I snapped. "Hodgin's loves to talk with the kid, Zack surprisingly finds him entertaining, Cam likes Shuichi because he reminds her of her daughter, and Angela has been drawing little comic books for him….which he loves might I add, and I….I….well Booth you're the only one not getting attached! You're the only one who hasn't gotten close!"

"Bones…are…are you crying?"

Only then did I notice the tears creeping down my cheeks. I wiped them away. "No….no I'm not!"

"….look…okay just keep working if you want….I won't bother you…just…..we'll be going out for breakfast early tomorrow...come with us 'kay?" He asked.

"Okay."

* * *

Nine hours had passed and had they not dragged me out of the lab I would still be there. It was already five in the morning…two hours until the death date. It was hopeless, absolutely hopeless and yet the other's found ways to eat. My stomach churned at the thought so while others ordered their breakfast I only ordered tea. When the food came I took out the femur, much to the other's who were eating displeasure, and looked it over again.

"You brought that along!" Booth moaned as the bone came into sight. "Two hours, Bones…TWO HOURS!"

I paid no mind to him as I continued to look at it. There was something there but….but I couldn't quite place it. I ignored the others as they tried to speak to me.

"Sweetie….he's kinda right you know," Angela sighed. "I love the kid to but….there's nothing we can do now…he's as good as gone."

Zack slouched forward, leaned his head on his hands, and looked at me with sorrowful eyes, "I'd have to agree Dr. Brennan, I see no way to stop it now, they should already be preparing for the….well lets just say he shall be gone in a matter of hours."

I became disheartened for a moment but then an eerie thought struck me as I looked from a small section of the bone to the meals set before us. I went pale as I traced my fingers along my new findings and the other's noticed. They turned to me with worried looks but did not speak.

"There are teeth marks here," I whispered warily.

Hodgins gave me a strange look, "Well duh…this guy was attacked by a dog!"

"Not what I mean….the pattern is….is Unguel…like someone tried to scrape the meat from the bones when they bit down…I hadn't noticed because of the marks that the dog had made before." I whispered. "A human made these."

"So it's like…like Gormigon?" Zack asked lowly.

"Yes."

The others were so distracted by their own conversation that they didn't notice a figure hiding in the shadows, listening in on them and when the last few things were said they didn't see him bolt.

* * *

Shuichi pov

This was the end…the end of it all. Yuki wasn't even here to see me off. I'd like to think that he just couldn't bare to see me die but it still hurt me that he wasn't here. It hurt me a lot actually. Here I was strapped to a pole, blindfolded, and the guns were ready. It was an old execution style…I knew that but I didn't really care. I took a deep breath. One more hour…just one more hour. My mind briefly wondered to what it might be like to be in heaven or to have wings…or even if you were allowed in if you had killed someone. If you were truly sorry would God still forgive you?

All of a sudden I heard crashing and people falling to the ground. 'Who is there?' I wanted to scream but I was to scared to do so. Finally I felt a hand on my shoulder and let out a shriek.

"Calm yourself, Shindou-san! It's me," The blindfold fell to the floor, as did the ties, and nearly me along with them.

The person caught me before I fell forward. I felt really tired, "Tohma-sama?"

"Yes…yes it's me…can you walk?"

"No…no I don't really think I can," my eyes glanced around at the unconscious bodies around me.

"No matter…guess I'll just have to carry you," I was pulled into his arms, and moments later set in a car, "Shindou-san….you will not die that kind of death!"

I fell asleep to the sound of the engine. The stress must have finally gotten to me.

* * *

A/N- ha bet you didn't see this coming...or maybe you did...who knows! Tohma gets Shuichi out of the execution and there is a cannibal on the loose. Well just out of curiosity who do you think the murder is now?


	10. Explanation in a Dream

A/N: Well this chapter and perhaps the chapter after that will be fine but beyond that point I will have to change the rating for sadistic events that will occur. I say sadistic and I do mean sadistic. Not dirty so get your mind out of the gutter. Its just another heads up, K? K.

"talking"

_shuichi's dream_

_'thinking'_

* * *

Chapter 10- Explanation in a Dream

Bones pov

I grabbed for my bag and rushed to the car only slightly surprised to see the others doing the same. Ten traffic lights, a poor cat, and every driving violation to come to pass later, we found ourselves back at the lab. Because we had been being so reckless we had been stopped and it took us nearly forty-five minutes to talk our way out. An hour had passed sense we had been in the restaurant in all. I ran over to the table and set the femur down. My eyes scanned over the bones as did the Zack's. With each one we became more and more sure of what we were seeing on the bone.

"On the top left rib there's the slightest nick. We had thought it was just from the dog attack but…no it's to precise. Like a knife, with one thrust, was forced in to kill him. The person must have been fast to do this…..maybe they even had to have some experience with handling weapons," I said carefully. "The heart had been so rotted away when we found Taki that we didn't pay much mind to this…but we should have seen it…I should have seen it!"

"No…you are not the only one at fault…even I didn't take such facts into account…this person is cunning…very cunning. The person who did this….was purposefully trying to make it look like a dog had done it," Zack whispered studying the objects more closely. "Here you see how he bit down, trying only to used his Canines and to shift over to this section on the Clavicle….perhaps out of habit the murderer scraped his front teeth against the bone."

"….only slightly but it does give a real identification….if we were to find the right dental records then maybe we could start the case up again and stop this…..we at least have enough information to stop the execution for the time being, right?" I said absently as I looked over at Booth.

he looked thoughtful for a moment and took out his phone, "It should…."

"Then call them….they'll have to listen to you!" I muttered looking at each bone carefully.

"Dr. Bennan?" Zack asked.

"Yes?"

"The incisor." he said bluntly holding the right humorous out to me. I stared at it for a moment not really getting his meaning but then it hit me….the pattern. The person who had done this….one of their incisors were chipped.

I was drawn out of my thoughts as I heard Booth yelling out a few choice profanities. He was holding his phone close to his ear in a near death grip, "What do you mean the kid is gone…no one even saw who took him….What the hell are you guys doing down there cause you certainly aren't doing your job!…Yeah you better look….and call back when you actually know something!"

He put the phone away and looked off into space, "What was that all about?"

He looked at me nervously, "Someone took the kid….they don't know where he is."

* * *

Shuichi's pov

_A brief glimpse of a feminine face as they walk out of the bar with a young man you know well. You feel that something is wrong as they walk off, something is out of place but you say nothing. Someone is hiding in the shadows somewhere near the dance floor but there's no need to worry, they don't appear to be a threat at the moment so you ignore their hateful eyes. _

_Someone you hate, Taki, appears before you, you're terrified but you held your ground as best as you could…you fall from you're chair onto the floor and the man before you tries to help you up. You swat him away and the man's eyes grow sad. You yell at him…he apologizes and then as he walks away from you….you grab his sleeve. You fall from the bar stool once again. Your drunk, very drunk and you feel sick. He offers to help you get home and you accept hoping that Yuki doesn't kill him on sight. _

_The two of you are walking, and you turn your head and see the person from the bar. Their eyes are still hateful….you know it even if you can't really see the persons face. You tell Taki that someone is following you. He has the brilliant idea of going into an ally to lose them. It doesn't work. They follow you in and now the two of you are trapped. The person shows their face and your shocked so much that you force the image away. 'No…no this person wouldn't do anything to seriously hurt me….they wouldn't, would they?' you think as the person comes closer. _

_Everything is a near blur after that, it happened to quickly. You're thrown aside and you fall on top of Corra. She's alright but even she is stunned by what is happening. The attacker pulls out a knife and with on swift movement you know that Taki's dead. You want to cry and then you feel like retching as a disturbing scene plays out. They start to bite into the man. _

_Finally a sob escapes you and the attacker looks up from their meal. With the blood streaming down there chin and the evil look in their eyes you wonder about ridiculous things for a moment…Are they a demon? A ghost? A vampire? You're drunk so that all of these seem like logical ideas. They approach you and smile a sadistic smile. You can't move. They look down at their weapon in a thoughtful way and then back at you, with an expression that means they've made up their mind. The Knife in their hand inches towards your throat and….you do the last thing you can think of that could save you._

_You say a phase that Yuki has told you about time and time again. The phase that causes Corra to defend. "Sie müssen Ihre Freunde schützen!" You must protect your friends._

* * *

I awoke started and nearly fell from the seat to the car floor, "I see you are awake Shindou-san."

I look over at Tohma and nod before sitting up slightly, "Where are we?"

"Kyoko….we'll be making a stop here before heading out…we will be boarding a plane and Eiri will follow promptly…all of us will be in New Yor…."

He didn't have time to finish as the car jolted forward strangely and veered to the right. It span out and crashed into the side of the road. My head smacked into the side window and a small crack appeared. Blood came into view and dizziness over took me for a moment as well as intense pain that came from my midsection.

I looked at Tohma and saw that he was even more worst for wear then me. He was conscious but just barely. Blood was streaming down over his face and he was whimpering loudly, like an injured animal. His right leg was ripped up pretty bad and his arm was positioned awkwardly.

I reached out to try and help him but I pulled it back as the car jolted again. The door closest to me was opened and I was grabbed from behind. A cloth was pressed against my mouth and nose. I breathed in a sweet sent and the dizziness returned. The person from behind me spoke and I just barely caught it before blacking out.

"I'm so sorry…so so sorry." the voice was sad, familiar, and it was that of a woman. Sorry? Who was she taking to? Me? Tohma? Or perhaps even she saw that by doing all this that she was digging her own grave. With that last thought everything went dark.

* * *

A/N- oh my…..you could it be! Try to think of everybody…from both Manga and Anime….who could this mystery woman be?


	11. AN

A/N- I have a poll up that partially involves this fan fiction and then another poll that directly involves the story….could you go check them out. 


	12. Zack and his secret

**(Important, Important, Important) **A/N- Oh. My. God. I'm a fucking idiot! I looked through all my chapters and realized that I left out a few key details when I was doing this story…..IT'S THE FOURTH SEASON! I can't believe I forgot to bring that up! That's actually the reason that they 'missed' there original flight. Zach wanted to come along with them, so he escaped from the loony bin….Again….and found them right before they went to the airport. Sweets also came along but he…..okay in truth I just forgot about him but he was suppose to be there I swear. God I'm an idiot! I forgot to bring this up and for that I am truly sorry. Will you ignore the fact that that I skipped over these important details. Please and thank you. Lets just have Sweets fly in after getting a call from Bones the previous day(off screen of course) and then all will be fixed. PS: The villain will be revealed next chapter and I will be posting a poll asking who you think it is. Check it out! PPS- I'm putting in some random stuff (not funny stuff…just a bit random. Stuff that I'm sewing into the plot to thicken it up a bit) so just work with be but if you must…then it's alright to flame. PPPS- this the story is now rated M for the following: Some bad language, rape, torture, detailed descriptions of cannibalistic incidents, mental break downs, consideration of suicide, extreme Catatonia towards the end, and perhaps character death if I feel like killing some of the characters off.

* * *

Chapter 11- Zack and his secret

Yuki pov

Five minutes….Five minutes until at least two bullets would ring out in the early morning. One into someone that, to me was more precious then gold, and the other into a person who would be losing someone they can't live without. I was a coward. A real coward who was willing to take the easy way out….someone who couldn't even go to see his lover during their last few moments of life. I was definitely going to hell for this. If I hadn't kicked the Brat out that night, if he hadn't….been…out that night then he wouldn't have gone through what I had to go through, he wouldn't have had any reason to kill Taki and no one would have suspected him. He would live.

Four minutes…four more minutes until I'd go to hell and Shuichi would find his way to heaven. A small smile formed on my lips. One good thing was coming out this. I would finally see Kitazawa and face my demons. A low mirthless chuckle rose up in my throat. One that kinda scared me. I wonder if it's possible to kill a person in hell and if so where would they go.

Three minutes….Three. I lifted my left arm and pointed the barrel of the gun at my temple. My back slid down the wall and I slumped forward slightly, looking at something in my right hand. The lighter….one of the few pictures I had of you. The madmans laugh returned to me. Few pictures….haha…okay perhaps it wasn't a few…more like hundreds. Most of them were of Shuichi sleeping, of when he wasn't paying attention. I had to do it around these times. Any other time he would have glomped me for being so 'cute' as he put it. God….he would love it though. I paused. He would love it…to know he meant so much to me…but I guess he wasn't gonna get to know that.

Two minutes…..two minutes left. I set the gun aside for a moment and lit a cigarette to clearf my head…..One minute.

The phone started to ring but I ignored it. I only watched the clock. Fifty seconds….the phone continued to ring. Forty seconds…more ringing. Thirty seconds…..I blocked out the sound. Twenty seconds….voices but I paid no mind to them. Ten seconds….I moved my finger to the trigger. Five seconds….the voice of that one Temperance Brennan woman came on. Four….three.

"Yuki-san! Yuki-san! You have to pick up the phone! It's about Shindou-san."

Two….one….zer….

"He's not in the holding cell….no one knows where he is."

My cigarette fell from my lips and the gun laid on the floor, forgotten. I rushed over to the phone and nearly pulled it out of the wall as I grabbed it.

"I'll be there in five." I didn't wait for an answer….I just went out the door, towards the parking lot. Hmmmm…..five minutes. It was ten minutes away when going at sixty miles an hour. Guess I would have to break a few traffic rules to get there on time. I got in the car and drove off.

* * *

Zack pov (this is purely explanation pretty much….to help the plot move along…mainly just Random thoughts Zack has been having)

I stood there looking at nothing in particular, alone. The master….he was dead. Booth had killed him….I knew he had but there was something going on and there was no denying that fact. I was keeping secrets even now. I don't know why I was hiding it but I was. Maybe I feared those still playing this game. Gormagon's game. A war, worldwide, where the Gormagons in each country would gather their apprentices and fight. It happened every three decades.

The war had restarted a year ago and almost all of them were dead already. One pair was still left in France, another in Germany, two pairs in Japan, a single woman in Brazil, one pair in England, and lastly me. I still worry about my safety. I had no one to protect me like the others. The apprentices in America may have been expendable but others held great pride for theirs.

I was actually quite surprised to find that the masters were different in each country. Japan, they usually used a dagger of some sort to kill the person and ate them raw. Germany, they tortured, kill, and then cooked . Brazil, eaten alive. France, cooked alive. And Enland, well they….did horrid things to people. I was brought out of my thoughts as a young looking man came though the door. His suit was wrinkled and looked as though it had been slept in. The boy had deep circles under his eyes.

"Sweets?"

"This was really hard to cover up Zack….you know that?" Sweets sighed looking at the guy in front of him. "It's really hard to cover up the fact that a murderer is missing from an asylum…."

"Perhaps it would be….but if so then why aren't you back in DC handling it?" I asked.

"Well I did handle it….but when you get back you may have to say you've been receiving….some special help down here…..After I was done getting all that sorted out I hopped on the next flight here."

"Understood." I muttered bluntly as I stared out at nothing.

Sweets gave me a strange look, "Zack?"

"hmmm?"

"You seem distracted…like something important is on your mind."

I looked him straight in the eye, "Yes….something is on my mind."

"Well….then what is it? I'm a psychologist not a psychic," He said as he sat down beside me and looked me over. "I can't do a thing if you don't tell me what's wrong."

I thought about it for a moment and decide if needed to be said even if I didn't want to think about what was going on. Sweets could be trusted, "…..the master."

He was shocked by this for a moment but recovered soon after, "It's understandable to have these feelings….you still feel a connection with Gormagon….but you have to remember that he's dead…a society can't function without it's leader and sense he's gone and your not physically with them….the people Gormagon led probably went into hiding."

I leaned my head into hands and peeked through my fingers down at the floor. "What if I said he wasn't ever the leader?"

"What?"

"He was never the real leader….no….that was the elder…Gormagon is….the 'Gormagons' are…..only the pawns," I whispered nervously. "In the beginning there are many Gormagons in major countries. Every thirty years they hold a tournament of sorts….both apprentice and master must compete. In the end only one is left standing and they become the new elder. They then take the first four years of their leadership to gather the new Gormagons. They tell them their purpose, tells them to choose their apprentice, and send them on their way….the only real reason I've survived so long is because I've been in that Asylum….I…I should have just told somebody….I put Shu in danger"

It was silent as I looked at the floor. Slowly I lifted my head to look directly at him only to find that he was completely dumbstruck by what I had said, "….What?"

"Well one you address the younger man by a nickname meaning you have actually grown close to this kid that you don't know much about in such a short period of time…which for you is an amazing feet….and Let not forget…I don't know…That you forgot to mention all this a couple months ago!"

"I…h..hoped to…well…I hoped to wait until they killed each other off and when the last one came for me I'd be ready! I…I'd win and this madness would end! The elder is to old to find more…this all would end with me," I stuttered out. Before I could stop myself the following made it passed my lips, "Don't speak of Shu as though he was a stranger! I've known him for years!"

My hands shot up to cover my mouth. He stared at me for a moment, "You've know him for years? Do the others know?"

"No! I didn't even recognize him at first. We hadn't see each other for years…we mostly just wrote letters to each other and called one another," Crap! Shut up, shut up, shut up you fucking idiot!

"On the way in Dr. Brennan told me….that the criminal had started…eating the body. It's one of the Gormagons isn't it?" He stated. "That's why you're so upset about this. You know the guy and you know what's going on while the others don't. That's it isn't it! How do you even know him?"

"None of your business!" I hissed.

"It became my business the moment I found out this involved a federal case," Sweets said glaring. Both of us were on our last nerve. "Now….how do you know him? This could have been why he was targeted. You may be putting him in danger."

I stood up abruptly, causing my chair to fall back. My face was red with anger and shame, "Don't you think I know that! He's my friend! Do you think I want to put him in danger?"

"Well you aren't doing anything to help him!"

My hand lashed out and knocked a nearby vase off its table. It shattered on the floor into hundreds of little pieces. I stared at them for a moment, slowly picking up my chair, and sitting back down. I put my head in my hands and tried to breath evenly. This was more stress then I needed.

The door to the room creaked open to reveal Hodgins, "Just came in to tell you that Yuki was here and to make sure everything was okay in here, we heard something break."

"Everything's fine….my arm just bumped the vase….it fell." Sweets laughed nervously. The look Hodgin's gave him said he didn't believe a word he said.

"Hey Sweets….when did you get here?" He asked. "Wow you look like shit?"

"Well…a fourteen hour flight will do that to you," Sweets shrugged.

Hodgins looked over at me and his face fell, "So…all good then?"

I lifted my head out of my hands and tried to fake a smile, "All good."

His eyes were sad as he left the room, "kay."

Once he was gone Sweets turned back to me with a determined look, "You need to tell me your connection with Mr. Shindou."

"Find out yourself," I said icily.

"The other's need to know."

I paused for a moment before finally answering, "….They don't need to know about me and Shuichi…..but everything else…you can go ahead and say everything else."

I hoped he got the full meaning, "So that secret comes out tonight?"

I'm glad he didn't need me to be blunt, "Yeah."

* * *

As we walked in we came face to face with Yuki, the people all around him were arguing. Something that I found incredibly unnerving. He looked worse then Sweets and that was saying a lot. There were dark bags under his eyes and stubble was growing slowly onto his face. His clothes were dirty and though he didn't reek, he didn't smell pleasant.

Shu had been sending me letters for the past year and a half` talking about this guy and I was surprised to say that he didn't live up to his reputation. Shuichi had said the man was Cold towards him but all I could see was warmth in his eyes as he spoke fondly of him. The way he looked and the way he was acting clearly showed that he cared for the boy greatly. His eyes shifted over to me and stopped, raising an eyebrow. Perhaps he had seen the pictures of me and Shuichi we had taken during my last trip. Shu may have looked much different from when we last saw each other but I sure didn't.

Sweets let out a deep sigh at the sight of the people fighting, put two fingers in his mouth, and did a whistled so loud that it actually hurt my ears. Everyone turned to him, "Yes well…now that I've gotten your attention (He looked over at me)…Zack had something to say."

I stared at him for a moment. I was sure that it had been decided that 'he' would tell them but I suppose that was to much to ask. "I…I guess I'll start with this….I haven't been entirely honest with you all….about….about certain things….."

I paused for a moment and looked directly at one of the people before me "War is a scary thing don't you think Booth?"

He stared at me in shock because of the blunt statement, "Yes…yeah it is."

"Was it hard to get things back to normal…put yourself back into society?" He didn't answer me, only continued to stare. "I'm asking if you've ever felt that it would have been better to stay and fight in the war instead of coming back to try to live a normal life."

"You went to Iraq to, Zack, you know how it feels….you know how it feels to make that transition," He sighed. "You made it when you came back here? You know that the transition was tough."

"What if I said there was no transition?" they just looked at me. "That there was more to the Gormangon society then what I had told you in the beginning."

"Gormagon huh? The brat said you talked about a lot? One of the only things that worried him about you," Yuki said shrugging. I glared at him. Well at least he hadn't said when I told him. That would have been a hard thing to explain sense I had first told Shu about my involvement and fears of being with The murderer before I got caught. At first I had said I had killed the man but after receiving a tear stained letter saying that I was like his lover I decided to just tell him the truth….the whole truth so long has he promised not to tell anyone. "He didn't even tell me anything about it other then you had been involved."

The other's gave me strange looks but allow me to continued, "Well…the thing that I left out was the fact that…there is more then one Gormagon….more then one apprentice. And we were fighting a war out there….bigger then anything in history. This war happens every thirty years….the goal is to find a new elder. The elder is the actual leader of the society."

"What?" Hodgins asked in surprise. The other's jaws dropped open.

"There are three main rules that are in this little game…very acceptable rules….but not everyone follows them," I listed the rules slowly, watching their reaction. "One- Never kill them while they sleep….the elder will know and he will find you. Two- No alliances outside your partnership….or at least break the alliance by the end and lastly Three- Never kill the apprentice….even in the end when it is time to Choose the elder….if they are the last ones left….the master is to allow the apprentice to kill them. Only the American Gormagon disregards this rule….He thought of them as toys that he could do anything with and often kill them to find a new one if they were no longer useful and just so he didn't get in trouble with the elders he would ask the new apprentice to take the blame….it was allowed….and even telling them where to find the person counts as it being them who took the person down."

I waited for what I said to sink in and one by one they realized what I meant by my words. First Dr. Brennan, then Cam, Hodgins Angela, and finally Booth. Just to make myself completely clear I said it out loud, "I never really killed anyone…I just kinda…helped them get killed."

After I had finished Angela ran at me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. She was crying. "So…So…you…didn't…you didn't…"

My eyes softened, "Yeah….I didn't do it. I just needed to stay in that asylum for my own safety. It's more difficult to break into then a jail. I just wanted to be the last one left so I could end this. When the elder would die…I wouldn't take his place and this non-sense would be over…oof!" Another body collided into me and I was surprised to see who it was. Dr. Brennan had her arms rapped around me and tears were streaming down her face. I had never seen her so emotional….perhaps it was Shu's influences working on her.

"Why tell us all this now," Booth whispered, his eyes boring into mine. "It's been nearly a year."

I licked my dry and tried to hold his gaze, "This isn't just a cannibal were dealing with here….this is one of the Gormagons of Japan."

Moments after I said this someone's phone rang. Yuki picked it up and clicked talk. As the voice spoke on the other line he became pale and worried looking, "He's where? Okay I'll be right there."

He hung up the phone and rushed towards the door, "Who was that?"

He turned back to me and his eyes held true concern, "My brother Tatsuha just called me….Tohma's in the hospital." He walked off and we followed.

* * *

Shu's pov

It's cold…really cold, enough to where I feel that it's going to make me sick if I don't get any warmth soon. I can still hear the voice of my captor. She's been talking to herself sense I woke up, maybe even before that, or maybe she was on the phone. I had been blindfolded sense I woke up so I couldn't tell. All I knew was that the voice was familiar. I listened to the woman's panicked words.

"No, no, no! They said if I'd be their apprentice they wouldn't hurt him….but now master wants me to hurt him. No, no, no…can't listen to him….can't hurt Shu…but then…master will! What if their angry with me now? Will master hurt him worse?" the person whimper. So she was talking to herself…a true sign of insanity. "Can't let it happen! No can't let them hurt Shu…."

She choked on a sob and continued, "God…I'm going to hell for this. Hurt Shu and go to hell….let master hurt Shu….and then go to hell. There's no way out anymore! No, no, no!"

"Why…why did I listen to master?….no…why did I listen!" She sobbed more. "Why, why, why!"

"He's hates me….god he must hate me! He already disliked me because of what happened in New York….now he's gonna hate me!" I lifted my head in surprise, the blindfold still in place, finally recognizing the weeping voice.

Rage?

* * *

Tohma pov

I was walking through the halls of NG studios slowly. I felt put off with myself for a recent fight I had with Mika and I felt even worse because, while threatening Shindou, I now realize how childish I had sounded. It was like we had been fighting over a toy while talking about Eiri. I actually felt so embarrassed about the whole thing that I was going to go to Bad Luck's recording room just to apologize. Damn….this was really going to hurt my pride.

I approached the room and before I had the chance to enter I noticed Hiro and Shuichi were talking though I hadn't heard the entire conversation, "….you wanted to be like Ryuichi?"

The boy laughed nervously, "No…no it more like I idolize him. Trying to be like him seems to difficult to me. It's just that…well I wanted to be more like….Tohma-sama….I respect him…I've respected him sense I first met him. Tohma is the one who I would want to be like if I could."

I slowly walked back to my office and sat down, staring into space. A smile made it's way to the surface. My hands reached for the hidden compartment on my desk and pulled out a very old magazine. One that was nearly fourteen years old now. I turned to a familiar page and looked over the list and pictures until finally coming across the picture of a pink haired little boy at the top of it. Why his mother had allowed him to do that to his hair on such an important day was beyond he. My eyes went a bit lower and found my own pictures. I smiled more….this was a little connection that we had, that no one knew about…not even Eiri. As I looked at it fondly and I didn't even care that he ranked higher then me.

The air ran cold and the thing in my hand turned to dust. Everything around me melted away to blackness and my own body started to shift and change shape. A single mirror appeared before me and now, where I once stood, there stood another. It was Shuichi. My hand moved over to the smooth surface of the glass but I pulled it back as mirror cracked. A gloved hand shot out and grabbed for my throat but I jumped back quick enough to avoid it. The glass shattered away and someone stood there with a sadistic smile on there face. I lost my voice and couldn't speak a word as I stared at the one before me. He lunged forward with a dagger in his hand and plunged it into my chest.

The last thing I heard the person say was, "It's all for the best, Shindou-san." This was a horrible dream.

I sprung up in the bed and my wild eyes traveled around the room. I silently cursed myself for being so quick to get up as the pain of the most recent events made themselves known. I felt hands try to push me back down and my eyes landed on Eiri.

"Tohma…what happened?" he whispered calmly as I settled into a sitting position.

"Shuichi….I went get Shuichi….and when we were driving away something crashed into us."

"That's a federal offence," my eyes went wide as they travel around the room seeing that Eiri and I were not alone.

"It's not like I'm complaining or anything…but why would you even do anything like this? From what I've heard from Shuichi is that you hate him," I wondered for a moment. Did I hate him or was I fond of him? When I thought of him with Yuki it made my blood boil…but when I think of the little boy that I met all those years ago I feel warm. Hate or Love? Neither? Both? Everything I had been doing lately was clashing together with things I had already done or sometimes I'd do something and moments later try to fix it with him. Ever sense I had realized that Shuichi was the same boy I had met a couple years everything had gone upside down and strange. I myself didn't know what to do anymore. It felt like I was going insane….perhaps I was.

I looked over at the man who had said the last thing and froze. I spoke quietly to him, "Aren't you Zack Addy?"

"Yeah."

My blood went cold and fear crept through me. Because of my own business sense and the warnings I had received from others I knew who you stayed away from in the criminal world if you could help it even if no one else did. No one wanted to mess with a Gormagon whether you lived or not. It was mostly 'or not'. Perhaps….perhaps I could get him to go away or something. I had a lot of power.

"Could I speak to you in private?"

* * *

A/N- okay….I couldn't help it. (nervous laugh) I wanted to give Zack a bigger part and I'm tired so this is all I could come up with. What do you think his connection with Shuichi is? How did Tohma know Shu when he was a little kid?…okay so please review and if you do I'll cut you a deal. Anyone who reviews, will get mentioned in the next chapter along with one of their stories.


	13. Blonde in the hospital

A/N- Well…..(insert nervous laugh here) I got one of my friends pissed at me and there's only one way to fix it…Advertising! You see we're both co-writing this one Naruto story called Masked Intentions and I was suppose to post the new chapter of it sometime last week but I posted a chapter of this story instead….so yeah….she told me she'd stop being so stand offish towards me if I told you people about it….so go take a look at it and review even if it's only to scold me for making such a strange story. PS- I'm sick with some terrible disease (not really…it's just a bad cold) so don't be mad if this chapter turns into crap.

* * *

Chapter 12- Blonde in the hospital

Zack pov

"Could I speak to you in private?" I looked at him strangely but nodded my head anyway.

Slowly the others exited the room one by one and for some reason it made me nervous to be alone with the small blonde. He seemed so familiar but I couldn't quite place where I knew him. As the last person left the room he looked me over with judging eyes. Finally his gaze moved to my hands and they froze there. Normally my hands were put under heavy raps but they had been healing rather well as of late and though they were still pretty bad, they had gotten better somewhat. I could wear my class ring again without pain.

I would still have to explain to others why I wore it on my left ring finger but it never bothered me. Shuichi at some point, when we were little, had taken…a liking to me and had convinced me that when we were older that if we continued to wear our class rings like this that it would mean we were married. Of course that was only the wishful thinking of young children and at some point Shuichi had lost interest so it was all for not but we both still wore our rings like this.

I stared at Tohma and for a moment I was confused as he busted into laughter. Seeing this, he quickly collected himself, and raised his own hand, "Another reason to know you I guess. Not many Zack Addys have gone to Hackley's school (1) now have they. You were one of Shuichi's friends, right?"

I was left speechless as I stare at the ring that he had set on his pointer. When I finally found the nerve to speak the only thing I could say was, "You were in Hackley?"

"Lived there for about twelve years! My father was actually the dean but I guess you haven't seen me all that much sense then. Remember the older boy that Shuichi was always following around….yeah that was me…" He was still snickering as he said it. "I see you still wear the ring as you always did."

I turned a light shade of pink, "Shu still wears it this way to..it's like an inside joke!"

He wiped not existent tears from the corners of his eyes, "As I suppose it is in some way…"

He, after calming himself to some extent, became very serious, "I've heard you haven't been very smart the passed year….and out of the three of us you had always had the most common-sense. Tis tis tis….I'm actually a bit ashamed of you….a Gormagon! Shame on you Zack….shame on you."

I raised an eyebrow at this, "Well….your far out of the loop at this point…everyone knows that by now."

He shrugged it off, "Doesn't change the fact that you are one…such a thing should have been beneath you."

"I did it for a reason you know….there was a way to end this and I wanted it to end….the war would only have one victor and if it were me then I could stop this insane cycle….so….I did what I had to do," I muttered.

His eyes darkened a fraction and before I took any real notice to it they had returned to normal, "I never knew that…..an actual war is going….I wonder why this isn't mention around the streets?"

"They keep it secret pretty well," I said nonchalantly.

He nodded his head once and started to move on the bed restlessly, "Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Grab my bag over there and help me into one of the wheelchairs….I can't stand just laying around all day!" He demanded as he pulled himself over to the side of the bed.

I reached for the bag and accidentally knocked it to the floor. Several things fell out including a bottle of Tricyclic and different types of sedatives (2). I quickly put them back into the bag before he could see. I set the bag on the handle of the chair and wheeled it over to him. He hopped into the chair and gave me directions to get through the hospital. At some point when we got into the elevator, he took his cell phone out and had a short but cheery conversation on it with someone and then put it back. In the end we end up on the roof.

Tohma took in a big breath and let it out slowly, "Ah fresh air! I really needed this. The view's great and it's actually pretty nice out don't you think?"

I looked out at the view and I had to admit the two coupled together did make for the perfect thing. A warm day and a direct view of some blooming cherry blossoms was just right, "Yeah….I suppose it is."

He looked out at the sky with a thoughtful expression, "Zack-kun?"

"hmmm?"

"Do you remember when you and Shu had that adorable little relationship?"

I blushed a deep red, "I was seven and he was five….it didn't really count."

He turned back to me with a smug look, "That didn't stop you from falling for the boy sense then, now did it? I thought it was rather cute actually….how through out the years you ended up falling for him."

"Well…..*sigh* it's not like it matters….." I said half-heartedly. "He's in love with Yuki….."

Tohma pursed his lips and his eyes became a little unfocused, "Yeah….he is."

The wind started to blow harshly and I looked up into the sky only to see a helicopter lowering a ladder down. Tohma stood up shakily and walked the short distance it took to get over to it. He grabbed one of the rails and his sleeve slipped down to reveal his heavily bandaged arm(3). He started to climb up and the chopper rose higher into the sky….in the last minute before it flew out of sight he turned around and threw something.

A sharp pain shot through me. I scanned my body slowly and came across….the hilt of a knife like object(4). In the next few moments everything went black.

Tohma pov

* * *

I climbed the rest of the way up and dragged myself in. After the door was securely shut I collapsed onto the seat and the full force of what had just happened fell upon me. Had….had I really done that? W…why? Why did I just do that? There was no reason to do that!

'Who said there wasn't,' a little voice inside me said. 'He was in your way…so you had to.'

My head shot up and I looked around frantically for the person who had just spoken, "Who's there?"

'Who's there? Why it's me…it us…we're all here Tohma,' the voice said. 'It has been so long sense we have spoken…it's only natural that you've forgotten us.'

"Who are you!"

A grouping of voices started to laugh and I felt like I was about to faint because of it. 'We are everything and nothing, I am you…and you are me.'

The room started to spin and I passed out.

Everything was dark and the walls around me were black. I tried to stand but as I got up a gust of wind knocked me back down, "Now now Tohma dear…there's no need to get up now."

"Yeah….no need to get up Tohma!" voices repeated as mirrors(5) came up from the floor. "No need to get up…no need to get up!"

A flash of light travel along the surfaces of the glass and as it got to the bottom another version of myself stood there. Some sad, some happy, most men, some female, some kind, others….not so kind. In the biggest mirror in the center of the room was a man who appeared to be the most like me…but his smile was different. It was sadistic and it didn't reach his eyes.

"Who are you!" I shouted over the voices telling me to stay still.

The man shook his head and laughed, "You don't remember! you don't remember when you father would ignore you and you'd starve….no you'd say it was one of us starving. When he would beat you….no he wouldn't beat you….he'd be beating one of us….when he…when he raped you…he'd be raping one of us.

"You couldn't stand the idea of being in the situation you were in so told yourself that it wasn't happening to you but someone else. We took root in your mind so you could have easy access to us anytime you needed….some of us don't like the arrangement though…namely me.

"Normally you would just listen to my judgment….thinking that it would help you in some ways….but sometimes….haha…sometimes you just won't listen so I have to knock you out and take over, myself. Like in New York! Or that night in the bar! You were planning to comfort Shuichi but then you got a call from Yuki….and it made you angry but you didn't know who to be angry at anymore….Shuichi for loving your precious Eiri or Eiri for loving your little Shu….it really did mess you up to find out that the two Shuichi's you knew were the same person, didn't it?

"It's always easy to take control when your angry…I took over and called Rage to come pick Ryuichi up and then I slipped some sedative into the drink I gave to Shu….and some into Ryu's….When Rage showed up….Ryu was pretty much dead to the world and he didn't even notice that it wasn't you who took him home….and I just stayed and watched….When Shuichi left with that one man….I couldn't help it…I followed…..I even killed the that one boy….Taki? He was a nuisance….though he did make a good meal….Shuichi would have probably been even better had that damn dog not attacked me.

By the end of his rant I was cowering away from him while holding my head, "No…no…I wouldn't!"

"I'm you…so if I would then you would," the voice said slickly. "And I suppose you will….or rather I will….I'll be in control for a little while….and Shuichi will be my only real company for that entire time."

* * *

A/N- Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry if it turned into crap…like I said…I'm sick so I have an excuse. Go check out Masked Intentions. And Review review review! PS- you should go check out my fan fiction Ride on Gravity (Gravitation/Maximum Ride) crossover. Review review reviw!

(reasons for the random numbers in the story)

(1) The school actually exists. it's a boarding school in New York K-12.

(2) It can be used to treat (DID) or (MPD) Multi-Personality Disorder and the same sedatives that could have been used to treat this could have been slipped into their drinks.

(3) In the bar only his hand was bitten…but he had his whole arm bandaged (that was a hint I put in the story) and Shuichi had told his dog to attack.

(4) Remember Tohma's letter opener? (evil smile) yeah…I gave a couple hint's

(5) hint from the last chapter.


	14. Serena of New York

A/N- I'm so hyped! Yesterday it was surprise day (it's a sort of festival that comes once a year on a random day) and almost all classes were cancelled, today is mostly just presentations, tomorrow there's no class (I don't know why and I don't care) and then on Monday…again…no classes! So yeah I'm hyped! Sorry if you don't like my attempt at comic relief in the following dream sequence but I'm to pumped to write anything to serious.

* * *

Chapter 13- Serena of New York

Zack pov

One-hundred-twenty-eight tiles, one-hundred-twenty-nine tiles, one-hundred-thirty tiles, one-hundred-thirty…..oh for the love of God…..if the person wasn't insane when they went into the asylum they were when they came out. There was nothing to do. Here I was, just laying in a room counting the tile and that was actually the most interesting thing I had done all day. Once in a while Hodgins would bring me equations or sometimes I'd get a letter. If I was lucky a visitor would come but other then that I had nothing to do.

It was rather boring actually and it gave me to much time to think, to much time to wonder….to much time to worry. I had been here for nearly a year and yet I still worried that someone would be waiting in my room when I woke up….that I'd die sometime in the morning. It was a ridiculous thought…but it had been my greatest fear. I had been so distracted by my own thoughts that I didn't even notice another person had entered the room until she had tapped me on the forehead. I looked up to see blue eyes staring at me with an amused expression.

"Zack?" said the blond women. "I see you're counting the tiles…that's the sixth time this week! If you're really this bored we could play some chess again….I swear to you I'll beat you eventually!"

I laughed to myself as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed to sit up. The one nurse who 'did not' use a sickly sweet tone with me and actually recognized my intellect, had just entered the room. "Hello Serena…..did you get any better or will I win within ten minutes like last time?"

She puffed out her cheeks in a comical manner as she spoke, "First of all you know for a fact that if the older nurses hear you calling me by my given name then we're both in trouble. Secondly I have been working on my game! I was playing with Manisha and I beat her."

I rolled my eyes as I recalled the Indian woman who had followed her to work one day. It was awkward to meet her but I had to admit the girl had been quite the conversationalist and she was only in town for a week so there wasn't much to worry about, "Fine…Ms. Rendrag…happy!….may I guess on something though?"

"Sure," Serena said with a little confusion.

"Did you beat her or did the clock just run out before she could say checkmate?"

She turned bright red before muttering, "It still counts!"

I openly laughed at the comment, "Is there any actual reason you're here or did you just come to pester me?"

She seemed to perk up for a moment but then became quite deflated, "Well there's some good news…..and some bad news….which do you want first?"

"Bad news? I guess we should just start there," My eyes scanned over her carefully. "Why do you look so sad?"

The girl started to Sniffle, "Well….it's just that….*sigh* I'm sorry….I'm just acting stupid as per usual! pay no mind to me…just…I shouldn't be bothering you with this….you have worse things to worry about."

I frowned deeply, "It's no trouble at all….what's wrong?"

She hesitated for a moment, "…..I'm….transferring…down to New York actually…..it wasn't my choice. You see a couple friends of mine live down there and they ran into some money trouble and you know how I told you about how my Grandfather left me that house….well I was going to let them use it but in the old farts will he said at least one Rendrag had to be living there if anyone else was to do the same. Neither of my sisters would dare set foot in that hellhole so I have to go out there and do it myself….I wouldn't want them living on the streets."

"Oh…." I was at a lost for words. It was going to be strange being here without the hyper girl around.

"Yeah….." She whispered. "This is actually my last day here."

It was a moment or two before anyone spoke, "Do you want to know the good news?"

I nodded my head stiffly. She handed me her cell phone, "That Shuichi kid's on the line….still don't know how he got the number but (shrug) he did. Put him on speaker I think it's adorable when you two speak with eachother!"

I did what I was told to do only to have my ears blown out by the sudden volume. He must have been on the entire time and Serena had nearly forget to tell me, "HELLLLO! HELLO HELLO HELLO! ANYONE THERE….HELLO!"

"God Shu….as loud as ever I see," I said in a monotone voice. "I'm on no need to shout."

"HI ZACK-KUN!" Shuichi yelled, ignoring my pervious comment. I shoot my head….a man with his IQ should have been the quiet thoughtful type but then again who was I to tell him to stick to the statue quo. I Had been the apprentice to a serial killer….something that no one had suspected. "ZACK-KUN, ZACK-KUN, ZACK-KUNNNNNNNN!"

"Are you going to yell my name the entire time or are you actually going to say something important?" I asked with feigned anger. My voice took on a teasing quality. "Are you this loud with that guy of yours….Yuki was it? How can he stand it!"

"Meany! And to think I was going to ask you to come visit me!"

I took a deep breath, "You know as well as I do that I can't do that."

"…..I know….but you told me that you snuck out once and they didn't get mad….can't you do it again?"

"They didn't get mad? That's because the other helped cover for me. I actually got a lot of grief over it."

"Come on! Please!"

"I said no!"

His voice took on a tone that I hadn't heard him use in years. Not sense the day everyone had found him in an ally way covered in bruises, nearly unconscious. Fear? "Please…I….just please. Some strange things have been happening….I don't know what to do….it…it's not good…and I don't know but you always were the one who could figure out how to make things all better. You have to come….I need you."

"Shu…." Sorrow filled my eyes. "I'll….I guess I'll try."

I knew tell he was smiling even if I couldn't see it, "Thanks Zack….gotta go….love you like a brother, bud…."

"Yeah….love you to." Shu didn't notice the slight alteration I had made to the words but Serena had. She lips thinned out and the side twitched a bit. The call ended and I handed the phone back to her. She stared at me for a moment before opening the door to my holding cell and stepping away. The girl swung her leg and kick the wall hard.

She grabbed her foot and started to hop around the room, "What are you doing?"

"Oww oww oww! Well…oww…I won't get in so much trouble…owwww! If they think that you stomped on my foot and ran off…..owww! I'll say you over powered me." She hopped over to the bed and sat down. "Now come on and run out of the room owww owwww! Those friends of yours are going there anyway so why not convince them to let you come along owww!"

"…but I can't let you get involved with this," I said getting ready shut the door as I got up.

I turned around to face her and then something interesting happened. She had jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around my neck. Our lips locked. Through my own confusion I didn't know what to do and then just as quickly as it had started the kiss ended.

Serena pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes, smiling a sad smile, "Sorry about that…I just….want to help you Zack…now stop being an idiot, go out there, and help your….friend."

The last word was said with a sad undertone but she never stopped smiling at me. I nodded my head weakly and walked out of the room. She collapsed onto the bed as I left and began to massage her foot, "That was probably the stupidest thing I've ever done."

* * *

My senses slowly came back to me and I realized that I was no longer on the roof but in a soft bed. The sharp pain that I had been feeling was now just a dull throb that I barely noticed. My eyes opened to come face to face with my savor….and his golden eyes met mine with little interest. Yuki had saved me.

I tried to get up but the pain returned to what it had been when the knife had pierced my skin. Arms pushed me back down, "You were bleeding to death a couple hours ago….I don't need a repeat if the wound reopens…."

I nodded my head and laid back, "Right…"

He took out a cigarette and started to smoke it, "Hey?"

"What?"

"You talk in your sleep?"

"Do I?"

"Yeah."

"….."

"Is there a reason that you were dreaming of my Lover?"

My cheeks burned with embarrassment, "I'm a friend of his….He said he keeps my picture in his wallet…have you seen it?"

The man nodded his head, "Yeah…..so?"

The silence that followed was awkward, "Where's Tohma….he wasn't there when we found you…?"

"…Tohma?…..he's the one that did that to me."

* * *

2 A/N- Well I don't cheat others and so I'm gonna do what I thought I was going to do last chapter but forgot to do (sorry for that by the way)….Iyosana-Hari has two finished stories. A One-shot with Guakuen Alice (a different universe)- It nearly made me laugh out loud which I don't do often, and a Hetalia - Axis Powers (Germany's Dream) one-shot which….in all thruth scared me a little….but it held my interest and it is a side-story to Whose your daddy? An unfinished work. Go check them out!


	15. Genus in the Newspaper

A/N- okay this story has maybe two or three chapters left so make the most of it….hehehe….I will be making sequel though so hope you'll be waiting for them. Sorry if you don't like the interview that Shu gives the reporter. I'm trying to put comedy in cuz….well most of the next chapter is torture….I mean literally…Shu gets torture and….well….I think you readers deserve a laugh before watching poor Shu go through that.

* * *

Chapter 14- Genus in the Newspaper

Shu pov

"Rage?" I asked aloud only to hear a shriek of surprised from said person.

I heard several things at once in the next few moments. The sobbing stopped but it was replayed by the heavy sound of hyperventilation. She didn't speak but her throat let out small, somewhat, painful noises. I felt hands on both sides of my head and slowly one hand trailed up the side of my face. She removed the blindfold and stared into my eyes. Hers were filled with true terror….and sadness.

Rage's hands pulled away swiftly, her voice was even. "I'm so sorry that you've been put in this situation."

Rage backed away slowly and kept her head low to the ground, "It will be okay though…the master might hurt you but….he won't do it much. He doesn't like hurting people he loves."

My eyebrow rose up, "Who?….I know he's Gormagon but who is it?"

She was rather surprised by my bluntness. Guess she suspected that I would be to shock that it was her or perhaps to terrified by that fact that she had said that the master was going to hurt me. I was neither, really. I'll admit that it threw me off for a moment but I wasn't the kind of person to just close up from that. It took some serious shit to do me in. I continued to look her in the eyes hoping that the clear fire in them would be enough to force Rage in submission….but of course that wasn't likely to happen so I really just hopped for the truth. It made me angry when she just gave me cryptic answers.

"The Master? He doesn't like being call Gormagon….no he hates it….but he wears the title proudly….he just….likes being called The Master like all the others."

"I don't care about that! Who the fuck is he!" I screeched, losing my temper.

"He loves being called the Master….even before becoming Gormagon?" she repeated thinking that it was helpful information. "He's like being called Master sense first meeting you. Maybe a bit after or before."

"I don't give a damn! Tell me who the hell he is!"

She tilted her head to the side stiffly and took a deep breath. Only now did I realize that her legs were shaking. She leaned against a nearby wall and slid to the floor soon after. Her eyes darkened as she looked at the closed door across the room carefully. She licked her lips longingly. 'It would be so easy' she thought. 'The room is sound proof.'

She looked back at me and said something just above a whisper, "He doesn't like me saying it….unless I see him in public…he gets angry sometimes when I forget….and then sometimes he doesn't notice it at all…if he hears me….and if it's one of those days that he is acting strangely….I may get hurt."

My own eyes saddened, "Rage?"

"Some days he treats me like I'm his own daughter….like I'm Mimiko's older sister….more so then my own father…..and then others he acts different…and it…it really scares me when it happens."

"Mimiko…that names familiar..but where have I heard it?"

I heard a low creak from across the room but she didn't, "She was born one week ago….At Jirukumaru hospital…her mother is Seguchi Mika and her father….is obviously Seguchi Tohma…"

The door flew open to reveal 'the master'.

* * *

Yuki pov

I glared at the man before me with steely eyes. What sort of fucked up joke was he trying to make here? Tohma was one sick manipulative bastard but he'd never do something like this. I continued to glare at him for a while but as the minutes passed I started to lose my nerve. The man's eyes were so sincere and miserable that I knew he was telling the truth. That son of a bitch had taken Shu. Tohma was gonna pay.

My voice stayed relatively calm as I spoke, "Where is he?"

"Why do you think that I know this?"

"Because you saw him leave!"

His eyes narrowed slightly, "But I was injured….I passed out! I definitely had no control over what happened."

"Well you people are suppose to know these things!"

His face took on a reddish tinge, "Well we have no leads. Maybe if there was some particulate on the hilt of the blade then perhaps 'maybe' Hodgins could do something but if we don't even have said knife we can do nothing!"

I stopped for a moment and slowly nodded my head. his hand went to my breast pocket, "Right."

Zack sat there a while as he tried to catch his breath after that out burst. The door slammed opened and the psychologist, I think they called him Sweets, entered the room. He threw a magazine down onto the bed and stared daggers at the boy.

* * *

Zack pov

"Sweets? What are you doing here?" I would be lying if I said I had expected him here at any point in time.

"You told me to figure it out my self so I figured it out!" He said in an exited tone. "Page 20!"

I looked down at the familiar magazine and almost laughed. I suppose this was one way to find out how I knew him.

* * *

Boy Genius at Hackley's

By. Calice Brown

Six year old boy genius, Shuichi Shindou, was finally tracked down somewhere in the middle of New York after being off the grid for nearly a year. The boy was surprised to find reporters outside his Hackley dorm one Friday night but he quickly adjusted to the idea, gave a brief interview, and introduced his two new friends, Zack Addy and Seguchi Tohma. Zack Uriah Addy, a young eight year old boy from Michigan, when asked how he met the young genius said 'Shu jumped on Tohma….he freaked out, threw him off, and he landed on me….we've been friends ever sense.' When the older boy, age eighteen, was mentioned all attention was turned to him. Needless to say the he was terrified as the cameras swarmed him. After an over zealous cameraman attacked the group they ran off. More information on page 58.

.20.

* * *

1+1= Shu

By. Richard Nichman

As all of you may know Shuichi Shindou, the youngest child to go PAN school of music, ran off stage last year, after only finishing half of Andante. Many of Shindou's peers had seen the look in his eyes as one of the instructors actually walked over to him, interrupting the piece and whispered something in his ear. No one knows what the man said to him. Had something terrible happened? Was someone hurt? To this day it is still a mystery. Finally this amazing boy was tracked down and after a brief explanation he agreed to give an interview.

Corner three boys outside of a large dorm building: R: Mr. Shindou…..

S: Shuichi.

R: What?

S: My names….It's Shuichi

R: Right….okay…Shuichi….people were….surprised to find you at Hackley….why here?

S: It's New York

R: But 'why' New York?

Looked confused by the question: S: Erm….we….have Broadway?

R: Okay let go with an easier question….Why Hackley in general?

S: Oh! I can answer that. It was the only school in New York that was a boarding school that went through K-12! It just makes things easier if you don't change schools.

R: Ahhhh! I see so then you don't have to leave you friends…speaking of which…who are these fine young men?

S: Chachi and Bob

R: Really?

S: No…..

R:…..

He takes a deep exasperated breath: S: They're my friends….the younger one is Zack A. and then the other one's S. Tohma.

Attention is turned to Zack: R: So tell us a little about yourself! What are some of your hobbies!

Z: I like airplanes…..and forensic science

Brow furrows: R: Anything else?

Z:…..no

S: don't mind him! He's like that with everyone pretty much….well not with me I guess but everyone else.

R: ahhhh…..okay how about we just ask how you two of you met!

Z: On his first day his step mother had dressed him up….he wasn't really happy about it so when someone made a comment about it he just had a fit…. Shu jumped on Tohma….he freaked out, threw him off, and he landed on me….we've been friends ever sense.

Attention turns to the blonde: R: what was the comment?

Wide eyes of fear: T: the….the thing was just to small for him….I think I said something about him looking like an overgrown doll…and his hair was pink so…..I don't know….I just made the comment and we got into a little fight.

Gasp: R: you actually fought with a little kid! Shame on you.

T: He attacked me first! All I did was throw him off….and yeah I guess he ended up landing on Zack…and he never did leave me alone after that.

After saying this all the reporter and cameramen crowded around the poor boy. This did not sit well with him and after having a small panic when a man jumped out from the crowd they ran off. As we speak more about Japan's….no New York's young genius we must make one final comment. As you all may know, if things go on as they have been going, Shu will graduate in only six years. The Dean has said that even now he out ranks most of the older students on his list.

.58.

* * *

I chuckled lightly as I read it out loud. When I looked up from the articles I saw one superior expression and one of confusion. I actually never knew Sweets could look smug….hmmmm. As I stared at them Yuki's hand reached out and slowly brought back the magazine. His eyes scanned over it a couple times before finally shifting his gaze back to me.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"I am not one to joke around….tease maybe….but not joke," He eyed me suspiously before handing it back.

"So this means…..?" Was he being dense, looking for confiramtion of his own thoughts, or was he actually confused by this?

"This *point to the open page* means two things…or perhaps three if you want to hear an opinion of mine. One….Shu is most likely smarter then you…and two….Tohma new Shu long before you did."

He blinked a few times as he took in the information, "And…what is the third thing?"

"Your reading comprehion must be terrible if you didn't get the first two from the article," I said smoothly. "You must not be very bright….a 'stupid blonde' perhaps?"

He glared at me and made a move to hit me but the door once again flew open as several others entered the room. His fist came to a halt right in front of my face and I didn't even flinch. My neck craned to see passed the man. I caught sight of Bones, Booth, and Hodgins as they arrived.

"I seem to be getting a lot of visitors today."

"Did we come at a bad time?" Hodgins asked as his eyes looked between us.

"Not at all sit down and join up."

"Alright then…."

They took their seats and it soon led to me explaining a couple gaps that had been left in the case. Now only one hole remained. Where was Shuichi?

Hodgins leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, "I suppose….if we had the weapon we may be able to find him….but it's probably with the police right now….it may take us a couple hours."

A strang smirk appeared on Yuki's face as his hand traveled back to his pocket and slowly withdrew a plactic bag. Within it was a blood stained dagger, "Sometimes….people who work on murder cases…..get distracted and lose things."

* * *

A/N- Well that's the chapter. And sorry if you didn't like it….I just wanted to put in some comedy before the terribly disturbing chapter was put up. Review please!


	16. Cannibal in the Warehouse

A/N- *cough cough* sorry if this chapter turns into crap *cough cough* I'm kinda sick with some horrible disease again (still…not really but I am sick again) *cough cough* This chapter has disturbing content and I won't be surprised if you skip it. So read on or don't. PS- thanks for the heads up Isillin. I got the last name mixed up with the first (I blame the cold) when I do the revisions I'll fix it! And the thing that's wrong with Tohma is that he has DID more commonly known as MPD or Multiple Personality Disorder. People would are abused as a child may have this and… well I have him being abused as a child in this story so it may not make a lot of sense but there is some sense there!

* * *

Chapter 15- Cannibal in the warehouse

Shu pov

It was so silent…too silent. Tohma stood there watching Rage for a moment. His eyes were more icy then I had seen them for a long time. They hadn't been like this for nearly seven years and even then I could honestly say that it was never this bad. This was not the real Tohma…he was going into one of his…'states' again (1).

Sure he'd have those days where it obviously wasn't him standing behind his desk but this was worse. The way he held himself, the way his eyes spoke of death and cruelty…it was almost like the day before Yuki….no….Eiri had run away (2). It was like he had pulled his real personality into himself and locked it away. Now all that was left was a fake.

Slowly he approached her letting his feet stomp on the ground loudly. At first I thought he was merely going to insult her, perhaps yell at her as if he were an angry child, maybe even keep his normally calm though insistent demeanor. My blood ran cold when he did none of these. Tohma lashed out at her and struck Rage's left cheek. This was the first time I had ever actually seen him hit anyone and as he did it again I cringed. His hand shot out and he grabbed a fist full of her hair. With one vigorous yank she was pulled up and forced to look him in the eyes.

"And what have I told you about saying that when I'm around…when we have guests that don't need to know what's going on?", his voice cut through the silence instantly and his smile sent a chill down my spine.

"I…I…I!" Rage sputtered before finally finding her voice. "I didn't think you were around."

Tohma's smile faltered and glared at the girl, "What?"

"I…I didn't think you were there."

He bared his teeth at her and actually snarled. "You what?"

Her legs were visible shaking now, "I didn't think…"

He threw Rage forward and her head made contact with the wall, "YOUR RIGHT! You didn't think, you little bitch! You didn't think that I would mind! You didn't think that I would even hear you!"

"I just didn't think…." she was cut off once again as his knee slammed into her midriff. Rage keeled over and grasped at the ground.

"Come again?" he asked…another cruel smile on his face.

"I didn't…" another kick, though this time to the chest.

"I didn't quite hear you?" she got onto all fours and again made an attempt to speak.

"I…."

Tohma kicked her directly in the stomach and the pain was so intense that she nearly fainted. Rage screamed as He kicked her again and again until she actually started to retch. I could take it anymore. As I heard her scream in pain I forgot what type of situation we were actually in. My mind went blank. All that I could hear, think about, or see was the screaming. It had to end.

"STOP!"

He stopped for a moment and turned to me. His face showed mild surprise but overall joy, "Oh my! I nearly forgot about you my little Shu-chan….I will tend to you in a moment."

He turned back to Rage, ready to kick her again, but my voice rang out once more, "Please just stop! Just….please just stop hurting her! I'll…I'll do anything if you just stop hurting her! I can't watch another minute."

His foot inched it's way over to her and tapped gently, "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Will you join me for dinner?"

I looked at him strangely for a moment. What an odd request. Join him for dinner? Slowly….without even realizing I was doing it…I nodded. The screaming was still fresh in my memory and I wasn't thinking clearly because of it. I didn't realize that if I agreed that I mostly likely was going to be joining as the main course. Tohma started to step away from her but stopped still within range.

"One more for good measure," he said as his foot made contact with her head. She was out that instant and if I hadn't seen the rise and fall of her chest I would have thought she was dead.

He approached me slowly, pulling out a small dagger like object and I remembered what was really going on. The meal would be me. The steel gleamed in the poor lighting of the room. As he lashed out at me I was sure it would all be over but when nothing came I opened my eyes to see that most of the ropes had been cut away leaving only my hands and feet tied in an awkward way…like I had been put out on display for everyone to see. My legs were spread and my arms were tied together.

"Why?" I asked confused.

He leaned against the wall and smirked at me, "I suppose I'll be going against tradition or rather my own tradition."

"What…what?"

"Well…..I've always found the German Gormagon quite...interesting," Tohma played with the knife in his hands. "They love to torture the victim…torture them until they break."

My eyes grew wide, "What…what are you gonna do?"

"I'm unsure….emotional and mental torture seem overdone but physical torture is to expected. I want to do something new, something fresh….perhaps I can do a little of both," He grabbed my arms and pressed the knife up against them. "Or perhaps I can just cut you up and let the others find you…haha…I can just imagine what they would put on your headstone! 'Here he rest in pieces' yes…I'll do that…I've always loved playing with my food though my mentor (3) told me not to."

He pressed the metal into my left arm and slid down it slowly. I screamed but the moment I opened my mouth I was gagged, "I'd love to see your reaction but for now I do not wish to hear it."

Another cut and another scream muffled my the gag. He started to trace patterns and pictures into my skin. Stars, squares, circles, and triangles. The blood streamed down my body and pooled around me. Finally he finished as he carved the word whore across both of my legs. Tohma looked at his handy work for a moment and smile. He removed the gag and my ragged breathing filled the room.

"Such a beautiful site….it's like looking at a fallen angel!" He turned me over onto my stomach. "but where are the wounds from when they ripped your wings away? Perhaps I should find them."

His dagger inched its way towards my back but he hesitated as I spoke, "You don't have to do this….this isn't you Tohma….you have control over everything you do…you can fight this."

I craned my neck so that I could look at his face. It was frozen in horror as he looked at his bloody hands. They were shaking badly.

"You can fight this Tohma…just remember that you have control over your own actions…just remember that you have control."

My eyes bore into his own and I watched as tears streamed down his face, "I….I can't…I can't…."

"Yes you can."

"No…no I can't." and with that last comment I actually wanted to cry as well…because his eyes had become cold and cruel. Tohma had once again locked himself away into his own mind. The knife pierced my skin and slashed down in two swift movements.

"Such a beautiful fallen angel….such a wonderful broken one," He whispered after a minute.

"I may be hurt but I'll never broken," I hissed back. "You might be able to cause me pain but you'll never break me with this alone."

Tohma stopped for a moment and glared. His hands trailed down my back.

"Is that so?" He cooed. "Perhaps I should up my efforts a notch."

"W…what?" I stuttered as his hands traveled lower.

"You know….I've always been jealous of Eiri, but I was jealous of Taki too. I mean both of them…got to feel a part of you I didn't. But soon all three of us will know what it's like (4)," he whispered and my blood ran cold.

* * *

Zack pov

All of us were back at the lab including myself though I probably wasn't in the right condition to be doing much of anything. Bones was resting next to Booth, her head on his shoulder, Cam was staring off into space, Angela was sitting a couple feet away nervousily bouncing her leg, and Sweets & Yuki were having a conversation about something that didn't interest me. Hodgins was the only person at this point that really got my attention. He was hunched over a table looking closely at a microscope. I stood behind the man watching him as he did his work.

"Zack…..?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever heard anyone say 'a watched pot never boils?'" He said turning around to face me.

"How does that apply here….and a watched pot boils! Don't say such stupid things," I muttered not really getting what he was saying. "Now get back to working on the particulates."

"No…Zack…I no that it does. It's an expression. What I mean is that just because you watch me doesn't mean I'll find the answers fasters."

"Oh….."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why do you even care so much….I mean…yes time is important in this type of case…and yes…he's a good kid….I imagine he's a good friend as well but I just don't see why you're getting so upset! Even if you've known him for years….I don't see why this is affecting you so much. You should be in a hospital right now and yet you chose to come here. Why is it so important that we find him?"

I lowered my head and allowed my bangs to fall into my face, "He was my best friend…my first friend…I can't just abandon him now…not when he's done so much for me. He'd do the same for me I'm sure…."

Hodgins didn't believe that was the full reason but he didn't say a word about it. Slowly he went back to work and I when back to my thoughts. A gasp pulled me back almost instantly.

"What?"

"Well…hahaha….it's the exoskeleton of a common bed bug mixed in with some harmless mold….but when you search for an outbreak….(5)"

"You find Shu."

* * *

A/N- Well that was it I hope you didn't hate it.

the reason for the random number:

1. Shu knows about Tohma's DID.

2. This is a major plot point that will show up in the next story (the sequel I mean)

3. Who do you think his mentor was? I'll mention you in the chapter if you figure it out.

4. AnimeWolf524 came up with that….so go check out her story.

5. This was the only thing I could come up with so no flaming on that, k?

Only two chapters left people so review review review!


	17. Loved ones to the rescue

A/N- well this is the second to last chapter! Shu is going through hell, Tohma is insane, Yuki is worried, Zack is seriously injured and should be in the hospital, and everyone else are trying to get through this situation alive. Well that is all….now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 16- Loved ones to the rescue

Zack pov

My Hands gripped the side of the table so tightly that they started to turn white. We were so close….so close! The only notable break out was only a couple miles away. We had been here for hours looking for the damn place when we could have been there in minutes.

I licked my dry lips and swiftly turned around to leave, "We have to go."

I had almost walked out of the room by the time someone had actually stopped me. I turned around to see Yuki gripping my arm, "Who said anything about 'we'. You're staying here."

My eyes widened as I looked at him, "What?"

"You're not coming," the blond haired man said as he released my arm and lit up a cigarette. "One….your injured and most likely wont be of any help to us….two….we aren't even going to leave yet because we don't know if Tohma's armed or not and heading out with nothing but the clothes on our back is probably the stupidest thing we could ever do….and three….the brat would kill me if he'd find out that I let one of his best friends jump into a dangerous situation just to save him."

"Well Shu's just gonna have to live with the fact that other's care enough for him that they actually are willing to risk things for him," I said icily as I tried to move passed him.

He blocked my path again, "This isn't you being heroic you know? This is you being stupid and I know your not stupid! Shu may not have told me about his real intelligence but he's always told me about how smart you were! I know your not an idiot so stop acting like one! This is hard for me to but I'm not gonna go rushing into anything just because I know he's in danger. That'll just get us both killed and think about this. What if you are able to save him but you die in the process! He'll never forgive himself if that happens! So just be a good little boy and wait here."

I was left speechless for and even after several moments I couldn't think of anything that could go against his logic, "…fine."

Yuki walked back over the table he had been sitting at and sat back down, "Besides….like I said before….remember that dagger, who's to say he doesn't have more….it would be very stupid to just walk in there without anyway to defend ourselves…but the gun laws are pretty strict in Japan….we can't exactly get any good ones."

"Then why not ask the person who's been ignoring those laws for years," Everyone went very quiet as we shifted our eyes to the open door. A tall blond stood there leaning against the door frame.

"K?" Yuki said as he stood up.

"That's what they call me," The man yelled cheekily as he stepped into the room. "So word on the street is you need some good amo."

"And 'by word on the street' I guess you mean you've been listening the whole time?" I asked.

He shrug, "Yes…but you do get what I'm trying to say anyway, right? You need the weapons and I can supply them."

Yuki was suspicious of the man, "And what do you get out of this?"

"Oh Yuki….I'm not so heartless that I'd actually want to take something from you."

"Cut the crap….you only ever help when you get something out of it."

"Touché….well if anything actually happens to Shindo I may just be out of a job….so I really do need him to come back safe and sound. I'd say the best people for the job are you, me, the rather scary women over there, and of course the FBI agent….all of us know how to handle a gun properly," He smile as he tossed a gun over to each of them. When Bones grabbed for hers she was stopped by Booth.

"I am not going to let you use a gun of this caliber! You could take down a elephant with this thing."

"Oh come on….we aren't even in the US right now….you're not going to get in trouble for this one time!" She pouted as she tried grabbing for the gun again with no luck.

Booth turned to K, "Do you have anything smaller, maybe?"

K shook his head, "I deal with dangerous weapons….not little dinky hand guns."

Yuki stared the Booth holding the gun above his head as Bones reached for it and sighed. He reached into his coat and pulled out a little pink pistol. Bones caught sight of it when he threw it over, "This was going to be the brats birthday gift but I guess if I want him to survive 'til then I'll have to give it to you."

I eyed the small object, "Do you always get Shu such unsafe gifts?"

"First Christmas- karate lessons, first birthday- an assortment of different types of pepper spray, anniversary- lessons on how to handle a gun, second Christmas- Coora the guard dog….yes I always get these types of gifts."

"It makes you seem very paranoid."

"With the shit he puts me through I have a right to be paranoid."

They left a few minutes later and those who remained were left to worry. Angela leaned her head against Hodgin's shoulder and fell asleep and he soon followed. That left only me and Sweets. At some point during the wait I started to nervously bounce my leg. Sweets took notice right away.

"Zack….what's wrong? You seem anxious."

I gave him a skeptical look, "Well how would you be feeling right now?"

"*sigh* good point."

"Yeah….." things were silent for a moment.

"Can I get you something….to calm you down…..the leg thing is kinda distracting."

"Some tea would be good," Sweets left the room.

I sat there moping. I felt so useless. Someone I cared for was in danger and yet I was stuck here, forced to wait for the outcome. It made me feel sick when I thought about. I leaned forward and closed my eyes as I tried to fight off a terrible headache that was trying to appear. Something slightly wet touched my face. When I opened my eyes I came face to face with Coora. My hand reached out and patted her on the head.

"So they left you here to?" As though the dog understood me she nodded her head. She nudged my hand and started to whine.

"What? Are you hungry?" She shook her head.

"Thirsty?" again no.

"Do you have to go out?" No.

"Do….do you want to go get Shu?" She nodded eagerly. Perhaps I was only imagining all this but I didn't care.

I quickly hooked a leash onto her and left the room. I'm coming Shu…

* * *

Ma-kun pov (yes he is actually in the story more then once)

I just sat there next to an unconscious Ken on the side walk. My head hurt like hell because of the amount of drinking we had done the night before. The two of us were trying to drown out the sorrow with cheap alcohol. It worked for the moment but in the near future we would be in serious trouble. Our sponsors were being lenient with us….most of them knew about the things that went on between us….but they wouldn't be like that forever. Eventually we would be out of a job and then where would we be. We'd be out of luck…or rather we'd be having 'Bad Luck'.

It was strange….even after Shuichi Shindo had taken Taki away from me I couldn't find enough reason to hate him. He had brutally murder the man I loved and yet I couldn't hate him. I wanted to so bad….so very bad….but I just couldn't. When I thought about the way the young boy smiled I couldn't help but think of the Taki I'd known in high school. The one would had been so innocent and naïve that he had actually been surprised the first time I had taken him. They were so much alike….but Shindo's family had been so supportive of him. Tachi's family had not….this was what made him bitter and in the end he had lashed out.

I continued to sit there and I closed my eyes. The headache that I had been feeling ebbed away a little bit and I had almost drifted back to sleep. I would have….had someone not tripped over me. I opened my eyes to see a young man….a familiar young man with a German shepherd walking behind him. He quickly got up and started to walk away.

"Wait!"

He turned back to me and I spoke again, "Your that guy! Your that guy from before who told me about what happened to Tachi!"

He looked at me as I struggled to get up. I accidentally woke Ken up as I did so, "Your that guy right?"

He only nodded, "Where are you heading in such a hurry?"

"I'm going after a killer," he said bluntly.

"Geez…another killer…what is this town coming to!" Ken sneered as he brushed himself off. He was still a little drunk.

"No just one killer," He muttered. "Turns out….we had been wrong about who took Tachi's life. It was another person entirely."

My eyes widened, "What?"

"We were wrong and now a innocent man, Shuichi I mean, is in serious danger….I'm sorry I really have to go," The man swiftly turned around and was about to leave. I grabbed a hold of his sleeve and when he turned back to look at me. Tears were about to fall.

"What are you gonna do?"

His lips twitched, "In all truth….for what he's done….I might just kill him."

"Then we want to come to," Ken whispered.

* * *

Yuki pov

We were just outside the door…and we couldn't hear a thing as we approached. This was either a really good this, a really bad thing, or perhaps the room was just sound proof. My heart was pumping fast with each step we took and yet I still found a way to remain (more like seem) calm. I wasn't sure what we were going to find on the other side of the door…and I didn't want to think that we were to late.

My hand reached out for the handle…but it froze when I heard a sound from behind us. I spun around as the other slowly turned and shouted, "Who's there? Show yourselves!"

Slowly….Coora walked forward and confusion made it into my features. Why was she her….and who brought her? I soon got my answer as three people walked forward.

The man that I had beaten up that one time (never actually learned his name) walked forward and put his hands up in defeat, "Sorry sorry….we didn't mean to come late for the party….someone just forgot to invite us."

My eyes shifted to Zack who was breathing hard beside one of the others. Irritation made it's way into my voice, "I told you to stay at the base!"

"And you really believed that I'd do that….*sigh* Shuichi really needs to pick his lovers better….I mean….a blond for Pete's sake….might as well stamp stupid on your forehead," Zack absent-mindedly started to pet Coora. "Besides….your dog wouldn't stop whining so I had to take her for a little walk."

I stepped forward with every intent to hit (just to knock him out so he wouldn't be in the line of fire of course *cough cough* yes that's why.) but K grabbed my arm and shook his head, "We don't have time for this…we'll just give them weapons and they'll come in with us."

I sighed, "Fine."

K pulled out a sniper rifle and two machine guns and through them over. He looked at all of us and glared, "We have each others backs here but if you run out of amo….you leave….we won't save you if you get caught up in something that will get the rest of us killed."

With those last words he opened the door….

* * *

Booth pov (well it took a while to get back to his point of view)

We saw nothing. What lead beyond the door was like a black void and even the light from the setting sun wasn't helping. How could a place be so dark? It was like any light that entered this place was destroyed. I didn't want to enter but I did any way as the others went in.

I searched for a light switch and I clicked it on the moment I found one. The lights were dim but they would do for now. Across the room was a young girl with red hair. Her head was down and she refused to look directly at us.

"You….girl….what are you doing here….a very dangerous man may be here….you should leave," I said as we got closer to her. "Hey are you listening?"

She raised her head and smiled…but it seemed off and tears were streaming down her face, "Yes I heard you."

K and Yuki gasped, "Rage!"

She smiled wider and nodded, "When I woke up Tohma-san told me you'd be here….I just wish he was wrong for once…I want all of you to know I'm sorry okay! Especially to you Mr. Yuki and…and I'm really sorry to you Uncle….daddy may not have ever paid attention to me….but I did enjoy the summers at your house….You were the one who first taught me how to shoot uncle K….and I'll never forget that but…this is goodbye…Tohma doesn't want anyone to know about this….so you'll have to…go away? That's the best way to put it…go away! Don't worry…you'll like where you go….Just apologize to Taki for me when you get there, okay!"

She continued to smile but tears were flowing like rivers down her face. She removed her jacket and pulled out a small device. Small little tubes were around attached together and going all the way around her. I froze in horror….she had a bomb. Her thumb brushed against the buttom that would destroy us but she didn't press down.

"This building is so stready…This bomb will do nothing to it! But the shrapnel will surely do us in…well at lease it will be quick," her fingers were about to press down when K spoke out.

"Wait!"

She blinked a few time, "Why…why should I!"

He bit his lower lip, "Please you just can't do this….people do care about you."

Her scary smile faultered, "Like who!"

"Me, Judy, Michael, your mother…even….even my brother! Your father does care about you!"

She held her head as though she were in pain, "Your lying! Your lying!"

"No I'm not!" He yelled.

"Yes you are," Her hand gripped the detinator and she was about to activate it.

I didn't think….I just turned around, dropped my gun, grabbed a hold of Bones…no…Temperance…and fell to the ground. I hoped that my body would be enough to pretect her. I waited for the explosion but when nothing happened I craned my neck to see what was going on. Coora had jumped into the air and was leaping towards Rage. She managed to grab the device and as she fell. The button remained untouched. K rushed towards Rage and restrained her while he removed the bomb. She was sobbing as he did so.

"Booth," A little voice under me said. "You can get off me now."

I hopped up hurrily blushing, "Right right! Sorry."

Bones smiled at me and my heart fluttered, "It's fine."

Ma-kun rolled his eyes, "We don't need a couple of love birds mucking this up so get a hold of yourselves and save the action movie style kiss for the end okay?"

We both turned a bright red and looked away from each other. K tried to sooth Rage and after calming her down a bit he asked her a question, "Rage….shhhh….can you tell me….can you tell me where Shu-chan is?"

Her sobbing continued but she pointed to a door across the room, "Thank you dear….shhhhh….everythings okay….everyone go and get Shu….I have to stay here."

We clashed through the door only moments later…..

* * *

Shu pov

I felt cold and numb. My shirt gone and my shorts were down around my ankles. This was what was making me physically cold. The thing that made me feel cold emotionally was something I didn't want to think about. I wanted to curl into myself by it was impossible no matter how hard I tried.

Tohma sat a few feet away from me with a satified expression. Tohma…no this wasn't really Tohma….this faker was happy that he had broken me. After he had his fill of me the man had draped a cloth over me and walked away smiling his sadistic little smile saying that the other's would be here soon. He stepped into one of the corners and seemed to disappear but I knew he was still there watching. I wanted to cry but all I could do was lay here.

My eyes closed but I kept myself from falling asleep knowing that if I let the darkness take me now I wouldn't wake up later. I don't know how long I laid there….how much blood I lost but finally at some point light found it's way into the room. I didn't try to get up. I didn't even try to move. I was to weak to do so. It was several minutes before anyone actually found me in the far end of the room with the sheet over me. When it was removed I heard people gasp but I didn't want to open my eyes to see who it was.

Someone started to shake me, Yuki maybe? "Shuichi! Shuichi wake up!"

I heard something clatter to the floor near my head and a person rushed over. Two finger's were held against my neck and I heard a feminine voice say, "He's still alive but he's losing a lot of blood."

"Shuichi! Come on open your eyes for me….please?" He was pleading with me but my body didn't want to listen to my mind. "We have to get him to a hospital!"

A person who sounded suspiciously like Ma-kun spoke out, "But what about Tohma?"

"He's probably long gone," the woman said. He was…gone…No! No he wasn't gone! He wasn't!

My eyes snapped open much everyones surprised, and violet stared into gold with a large amount of fear, "Shuichi? What's wrong?"

I gripped the front of his shirt weakly and my eyes went wide, "Yu….ki….! R…r…"

"What Shu?"

"R…run!" but it was to late. A shot range out.

Ma-kun dropped his gun and grabbed at his now bleeding hand. Ken dropped his weapon and rushed over to help his friend. No no no! don't they see this is what he wants? He wants them to be unarmed! Another shot rang on and the bullet almost hit Zack. He dropped his weapon because the shock had made it to difficult to hold.

Now…looking around at the people who were moving around in a chaotic frenzy….I noticed that not one of them was holding there gun. All of them were scattered around in random places. This was 'his' game now. Tohma lunged forward from his hiding place and tackled Yuki. I was horrified. They rolled on the floor both trying to gain the upper hand. Finally Tohma had Yuki under him and he held a dagger above his head ready to bring it down at any moment.

My hand brushed along looking for anything that would help. I pulled back with a rosey pink pistol and stared at it. It would have to do. My hands were shakey but I knew how to aim a gun. Then I stopped feeling hesitant. I want him to live…I want Yuki to live to ….but….I couldn't find any reason shoot at first other then the immediate threat. My mind wonder back in time….to a small conversation the two of us had when I was young.

* * *

"_Shu? I want to speak with you seriously for a moment….no jokes..no goofing around, okay?"_

"_Aye Aye captain!"_

"_I'm serious Shuichi! This is important."_

"_Sorry…I'll be good….what do you want to talk about?"_

"_Shu….you know about my…condition, right?"_

"_*sigh* If this is one of those 'you would be better off not hanging around the crazy kid' speeches I will tell you now that I won't be listening. One…you're not technically crazy and two…I wouldn't be better off without one of my best friends."_

"_No no….I gave up on that years ago….it just….I want you to do something for me."_

"_Like a favor?"_

"_Yes….kinda like that."_

"_Well what is it?"_

"_If I ever hurt anyone…Ryu, Noriko, Mika, Zack, or even you…..I want you to stop me,okay?"_

"_Sure thing To! I'll even tie you to the bed if I have to!"_

"_Serious! Be serious for once….If….if I ever get that bad…I want you to kill me, okay!"_

"_Tohma your MPD can't be that bad yet! God!…don't ask me to do stupid things when it's not even needed."_

"_But the Black outs are becoming more fequent…..I'm in control one minute and then I get one and I end up in a random part of town! I don't know what I do during these time but I don't think I have been the most model citizen I can tell you that!"_

"_Tohma…."_

"_Just promise me okay…do this for me."_

"_O….okay…but how do you...you want…."_

"_By any means….even if you have to put a bullet through my heart!"_

"_Okay…..but I just don't think I could actually do that!"_

"_Well you'll just have to be strong then…."_

"_But I'm weak Tohma! I'll die if I have to do this."_

"_You will not."_

"_I will to and you know it! I couldn't even dissect that damn frog during Bio! It just kept looking at me and I set it free! That's the only time in my life that I actually got a failing grade!"_

"_Well I'm not a frog."_

"_You're right! You're human…I just can't Tohma….please! Please don't make me do it."_

"_I need…"_

"_I'm weak….just please no!"_

"…_.Okay."_

* * *

_Pop pop_

But I had no choice in the matter. During my little flashback my finger had tightened around the trigger and a shot had been fired. Tohma clutched at his bleeding chest and looked at me. Slowly his eyes softened and he whispered a little message to me before he fell backwards off of Yuki.

"See…I knew you could do it….thank you."

I suddenly couldn't hear anything after that. Bones held her finger's against his neck and started talking but I couldn't hear a word of it. All I could hear was pop pop! Pop pop! Pop pop! The sound of the gun fire as the bullet had left the barrel.

I killed him! I killed Tohma….oh God I took someones life and he had known I'd be able to do it the entire time….but even though I told him before I don't think he knows one thing though. I'm weak.

My hands gripped the gun tighter and turned it over to face me. I set it right below my chin and my finger moved back to lean against the trigger. No one seemed to notice. Moments before I was about to end it all the sound came back.

"Shuichi don't!" Yuki yelled as he grabbed the gun from me and threw it aside.

I tried to chase after it but he rapped his arms around me from the back, restraining me, "Stop it now!"

I struggled against his grip, "But I need this release…I just need to leave."

He tightened his arms around me, "No you don't…now stop!"

"Why?" I asked as I started to sob. "Tell me why I shouldn't just kill myself."

"Because…..because I need you, Shuichi," he whispered. "And if you die….I die to."

I don't know whether I was the blood loss, or the exhaustion, or maybe it was just the shock of the thing I had just done or the thing Yuki said to me but I blacked out after that….

* * *

A/N- damn….that was long! Thirteen pages. Now I know some of you are just giving me weird looks….so lets adress some of them. It just makes sense if K and Rage are related…no Zack is not hallucinating when he thinks the dog is shaking and nodding her head while he's talking to said dog (she's just smarter then half the human population)…and yes the thing your thinking of is probably what happened to shu. Sorry if i went to far with the last part but i wanted him to finally admit he needs Shu. Well only one chapter til it ends…..Review now! And I'll know if you didn't so review people! The window of opportunity is closing.


	18. Singer in the Park

A/N- Well this is the last chapter but I will be redoing the first chapter, making small changes to the other chapters along with corrections and sequels will be coming. This chapter's pretty calm all things considered. The only exciting thing that will happen will be the beginning and end of this. So have fun reading this!

* * *

Chapter 17- Singer in the Park

Shu pov

Beeping filled the room and with each small little sound that met my sensitive ears I became more and more aware of my own surroundings. The smell of disinfectant, a soft light that made it passed my closed eyes, the feel of warm clean sheets beneath me, and the sweet sound of someone speaking to me….a familiar voice that I would never mistake for someone else.

Yuki was whispering softly to me and his words were hushed like he was near tears. My heart felt like it was going to break as I listened to it. I tried to lift my hand up to search for his own but I found that for the moment my muscles were to weak. It was probably best to just listen for now until I gained some strength. I tried to focus my mind on the words.

"Please…you just have to wake up…please?" Yuki pleaded. I was asleep? I continued to listen.

"You can't sleep for this long…it…it's been so long…so long," he sobbed. A few tears dripped onto my hands. How long had I been out? "Please just open those violent gems of yours….I just wanna see them again."

I heard the creek of an opening door and another familiar voice met my ears. It was mostly monotone but I could still hear the slight pain in his voice. Zack? "Shu still hasn't woken up?"

Yuki answered, "No…"

"How….how long has it actually been?" he asked shakily. I had never heard Zack sound so nervous before.

Yuki took a deep breath, "A month, give or take a few days…is the doctor still trying to get you to take him off life support?…why do you have a say in it and not me…or better yet why not his actual family?"

I could almost feel the tension rise in the room. This would be entertaining to listen to I suppose even if I already knew the answer. I was sure that Zack's eyebrows had knitted together in concern at the comment, "Family?…well they actually have no more right to do it then you do…less actually….Shu's father….well….he isn't even related to him by anything other then marriage….the man didn't even have the moral sense to adopt him and…his mother….his real mother…has been dead for….nine years now…ten years almost? And she disappeared from his life long before that…she ran off with some other man and had a kid with him about five years before that actually…I suppose I can't blame her…the man she had landed was never a prize from what I hear and….and she at least called him once in a while after that…."

"What about that woman who claimed to be his mother…last time I was over?" Yuki asked. "Who's she then?"

Zack actually sneered, "She's just a gold digging witch….She married the guy because she wanted to end up in the news as the mother of the genus! She even went so far as to say that she was the actually mother sometimes….like she had given birth to him….her only redeeming quality was that in a previous marriage she actually had a kid…and the kid turned out to be a good person! I still can't believe that her and some other man could produce a girl as well mannered as Maiko. She has her real father's good nature I'm sure of that…and Maiko is probably the closest thing to family Shu has other then me, you, Hiro….and well…Tohma was grouped in with us but after what happened I don't think he is anymore."

A hand gripped my own tightly, "Why did he never actually tell me any of this?"

"He never really liked talking about it…he doesn't even talk about his real father….I'm not even sure if he ever met the guy…" Zack replied.

Yuki paused for a minute and spoke softly, "This still doesn't explain why you would choose whether to take him off or not."

"Shu just thought I'd be the one to base my choice off logic rather then feeling," Zack muttered.

"Is that so….do you actually do that?"

"Most of the time," I heard the loud sound of someone falling into a chair roughly. "But not with Shu."

Yuki's voice darkened, "What are his actually chances of waking up?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"10%"

There was a long pause, "Then why not take him off life support if the chances are so low."

"Because…..a long time ago….when we were still going to school I mean….his last year in fact….Something happened. We still don't know what exactly but it was bad. We found him is an alley one night….similar injuries….worse odds of survival….he had looked so scared….in fact it was the only time I had ever seen him scared…by the time we had gotten him to a hospital…he had already passed out…and he soon went into a coma…." his voice shook with emotion. "They gave him a 5% chance of living….he lived…8% chance of waking up….he woke up three weeks later…2% percent chance of going without severe brain damage…when he first woke up he told me a joke in French then a different one in German thinking it would cheer me up….they were 100% sure that he would never walk again because of how bad the muscle had been damaged in his leg….he was running by the time he left that damn hospital….Shuichi…..he goes against all logic."

Yuki's hand loosened and stroked a few strands of hair away from my face and froze, Zack spoke up with a worried tone, "Is it another fever?"

"What….no….no….I just touched one of the scars…it startled me a bit…"

Zack's voice became icy, "I swear…Tohma…if I ever see him again…I'd kill him…still can't believe he actually survived being shot!"

"Hmph…the brat never was a good at aim…he hit the wrong side of the bastards body…..Tohma's in the same hospital you know….you could go kill him yourself if you wanted to," Yuki sighed. "He's in the Psychiatric ward upstairs…apparently he is in 'a catatonic state' or so the people said...they put him up there after his physically condition was stable enough."

"Well I suppose it' s fitting for him to be there….he's truly a sick man!" Zack sneered. "He probably just had the same idea I had….he just wants to hide from the other Gormagons! He's no more crazy then I am…."

Yuki laughed harshly, "Your right….I bet I'm even more unhinged then he is….between the fevers Shu has been getting, the coma, and my irregular sleeping patterns I'm surprised I haven't been placed upstairs! Maybe I should just walk up there myself and kick that faker's ass!"

They continued to talk and insult Tohma and with each word my temper flared. They didn't know anything! Anything! It wasn't Tohma's fault. After a moment Yuki's hand removed itself from mine and he told Zack he was going upstairs…It took all my strength to do it but I managed to snap my eyes open just in time to see him heading towards the door. My voice was shrill, "Don't you dare walk through that door Eiri!"

Yuki spun around to face me, "Shuichi?"

My breathing was heavy as I glared at him and nodded, "Yeah…and if you take one more step towards that door you'll meet my dark side and 'he' will kick your ass! I'm serious! You don't want to see me angry!….you will not leave this room, you will not go near the elevator, you won't go upstairs, and you most definitely will 'not' go anywhere near Tohma do I make myself clear!"

Yuki just stared at me with wide eyes. I turned to Zack who was smirking at me, "And what are you smiling about! Your just as bad as him! No you're worse! You know about his 'condition' and yet you still said such bad things about him!"

His smirk turned into a smile, "Welcome back to the living…we've missed you greatly….I knew you would once again beat the odds!"

I just looked at him with surprise at his lack of shock and when I tried to speak at all I could do was stutter the words at first, "You…why…what…how!…..you knew I was awake the entire time didn't you?"

He gave a small laugh and nodded, "Yes….yes I did."

"How?"

"You were smiling when I came in….it may not take a lot of effort to smile but it does take some…"

I chuckled, "Damn my facial expression!"

"Condition?" my head shifted to look at Yuki….almost forgot he was here.

"Oh hi Yuki!" I said cheerfully.

"Condition?" he repeated like a broken record. It took me a moment to realize that he was referring to something we had mentioned a little while ago.

My features darkened a bit as I spoke, "Tohma….well He….isn't insane per say….he's…just…just…a little messed up in the head. When I first met him everyone called him the crazy kid and he always sat alone at lunch never actually eating anything….even the lunch ladies didn't seem to like him much… because he kinda scare people. It was weird. He would be the nicest person in the world one minute and then suddenly he would become a totally different person….he had memory blanks to. I was the first person to actually approach him and ask him to be my friend….he was surprised but he accepted quickly and I observed him…and well…he seemed off sometimes….so I told him about it and he said he notice it to….I told him to go see a doctor about it and he did….a psychologist ended up telling him he had MPD, and he told me….even confided in me what he thought was the cause….I was appalled at what I heard."

Yuki look couldn't look me in the eyes, "What did he tell you?"

"It was his father's fault! The dean of the fuckin' school! He was a drunk….he…he….he would actually beat Tohma when he came to his office….he told the lunch ladies to refuse to give him food….he starved his own son….and when the boy was hungry enough….he would give Tohma….the option of….using his body as payment for a little bit of bread! Even if Tohma refused to take that option he forced him to do it anyway….he would rape his own fucking son, Yuki! Tohma couldn't handle it! Because of all this his metal state has never been good…so don't call him a fake….he's not faking this."

I hopped out of the bed and started walking out the door, "I'll be back soon, kay?"

"Wait where are you going?" Yuki asked as he followed after me. "You should be in bed! You need to rest."

I turned my nose up at him, "I said I'd be back….I'm just gonna go visit a friend of mine."

* * *

I entered the room and froze as I caught sight of Tohma. He….he was just sitting there staring at the wall. His eyes were blank and emotionless. I approached him and slowly sat down beside him on the bed. He didn't react. Tohma just continued to stare at the wall. I started to speak to him not even caring that he probably wasn't hearing a word I was saying.

At some point I was sure he tried to smile, at another point I was sure he wanted to cry. I was relieved when a tear trailed down his face and when he fell apart in front on me I rapped my arms around. It took me forever to notice that Yuki had been in the room for most of the exchange.

* * *

Tohma pov (mostly just nightmarish guilt)

I didn't speak, I didn't move, I didn't even blink, I doubt they were even able to get me to sleep without sedatives. I hadn't done any of this for several weeks. I just couldn't…not after what I did…not sense I woke up and discovered what I had actually done…to Tachi…to Zack….what I had almost done to Eiri…. And what I had actually done to Shu. God…they weren't even sure he was going to pull through. I…I just wanted to lay down under a rock and die.

This was my fault all my fault…and…it just made so much sense. Why I knew so much about Gormagon, Why I'd been waking up in different parts of town without any recollection of what had happened, why Rage had latched onto me and yet seemed so scared of me. It just made so much sense. For a moment I was sure I stopped breathing as the full force of the situation hit me.

I was Gormagon….and….Gormagon had killed people…..I had killed people. Once that connection was made it was like a wall was removed. Every single gruesome memory rushed by and I felt like I was going to be sick. I was forced relive these terrible images. One by one. Whether the person had said their final words or had lived to tell the tail. Whether they died or not. Whether it was I who did the damage….or my mentor….the true American Gormagon who had hurt them.

* * *

_"Who's there!" they survived…I'm so happy they survived but I'll never forget that terrified look he had when he saw me. I'm so glad the slight trauma had cause him to forget….and only forget the one image of me striking._

_"Please Tohma…..please help me," he didn't know that it was because of me that he had been hurt._

_"Stop! God just stop!" I had taken quite an interest in the German side of the society…torture had seemed so enjoyable_

_"Kill me….." I gladly ended her life._

_"Blood….so much blood." He had seen the bodies of his entire family before I struck._

_"M….mommy….mommy help!" the daughter of the Brazilian Gormagon._

_"Just don't…don't hurt mi Amante (my lover) okay?…please!" The Brazilian Gormagon himself._

_"You killed them! You killed them! You monster! You fucking monster!" the apprentice….she had gotten away….the sight of her lover and daughter lying dead on the floor had struck her hard._

_"Shuichi Run!" the final words of Tachi Aizawa._

_"Stop!" Shuichi had begged for the pain to stop._

_"Kill me…" I had broken him._

* * *

The memories just kept coming and coming. They wouldn't leave me alone. With each one I slipped farther and farther into the darkness…until a voice dragged me back.

* * *

_"Wakey wakey sleepy head," Shu!_

_"Sleeping beautiful…it's time to wake up!" Shu?_

_"Rise in shine," Shu._

_"Sing a little song for me…your voice is terrible but it's always fun to sing with you…" he wants….me to respond doesn't he._

_"….Please?" he's calling out to me._

_"Come on…just talk to me…." talk…to…him?_

* * *

"Yell at me for not taking anything seriously…." my eyes focused and…I almost smiled.

"Bring up that stupid F I got in Bio….you never let me live that down."

"Apologise about not recognizing me when you first saw me in Japan!" I wanted to cry. I hadn't know he was the same Shuichi from my past and it still hurt me to know that I had been so cruel to him.

"Talk…"

"Move…"

"Please don't make me live without my big brother…" A tear slid down my face.

"Come back to me…"

"….please?"

"Your forgiven…just wake up," I broke down.

I cried for what felt like hours…with Shu's arms tightly rapped around me. Eventually when the tears had stopped I noticed someone near the door. Eiri was in the room. Soon Shu had noticed as well. He nodded to his lover and walked out. When Shu was out of sight I spoke out.

"Eiri…I…I need to tell you what really happened that night with….Yuki…."

* * *

Rage pov (short detour from actually story line…but it's real sad so read)

I had my own complaints about my new living arrangements. It's to warm…I feel like I'm burning in a fire. The rooms to bright, it's hurting my eyes. The room smells funny, it's to clean. The food they've been giving me taste terrible, I can't even stomach it so I've been refusing to eat. Finally we get to the clothing I was forced to wear. It was white, it was itchy, and it was to tight. I couldn't move my arms.

And there was still things I liked about it. The room was soft and plush, people left me alone, and…I could be alone. I suppose it doesn't make up for the bad things but it's okay…no…no I guess it's not okay now that I think about it. I've really messed up this time…I single-handedly destroyed my own future with what I did and I'm paying for it now. I'd probably never get out of here.

My lips twitched as I tried to smile at what I thought was irony. Robo pandas, kidnapping, violence, and overall stupidity was what I thought would be the things that landed me in an asylum. I wasn't stupid…I knew one of my stunts would land me here….I just didn't think it would be this one. It was to sad…to sappy…it was just to typical.

I was the poor little rich girl looking for the approval of the one man you just didn't seem to want to give it. Then someone else comes along and offers that same approvel that I was looking for. He wasn't the one I wanted but I was willing to settle. For months I worked to make Tohma-san happy….and sometimes he'd praise me….other times he hit. It was all the same to me….it was better then being ignored like I was at home.

The door opened to my cell but I didn't look up to see who it was. It was most likely just another nurse who would try to get me to eat something…screw them. The person approached me and yet I still refused to look up. They spoke….the voice was so familiar but I refused to respond. Soon the his speak became choppy and split up…his voice even craked a few times.

I was confused…what was wrong with this man. Finally little wet drops fell to the floor. Tears? Why was this person crying….the only man I know who'd cry for me is uncle K…and he…he stopped visiting so…who…? I tilted my head up slowy and came face to face with…..the tear stained face of my father. His suit was a dirty, his tie was loose, and his hair was sticking out in all directions. He was just a mess.

Slowly he dropped to him knees and pulled me into his arms. I couldn't quite register want he was saying. I know it was important but…my mind just wouldn't process. All I could get from it was the words 'sorry' 'love' and 'forgive me'. I wanted to rap my own arms around him…but….I couldn't move them…they were bond by my straight jacket.

* * *

Shu pov (back to storyline)

I left Yuki with Tohma…at this point I couldn't see anything bad happening…and if a fight did brake out then the doctors would handle it. I just needed to get out of there…and by 'there' I meant the hospital. I just couldn't be there. It was two quiet and when it wasn't quiet it meant that someone was either dying or seriously sick. Maybe both. I couldn't stand being in there one more second.

I walked for several minutes until I came upon a familiar little café called El Blanca. I stood outside it for what seemed like hours, perhaps only fifteen minutes, before I walked in and sat at one of the tables. I ordered a moca latte along with a piece of strawberry short cake and waited.

As time passed my mind wondered. Prime subject…my mother, well…my real mother actually. Gone for nearly sixteen years with just a visit or two, dead for nine. I didn't even get to go to her funeral….'daddy' wouldn't let me. He wouldn't even let me talk to my sister. When I had turned twelve and moved back to Japan we could never meet properly in public…secret meetings in the park were our only bonding times. It wasn't until after I turned eighteen that I got to take her out some places like the mall or a nice restaurant and tell anyone I wanted to that I had another sister…Zack was actually the only one I told though. My 'parents' were technically not the boss of me anymore.

These quaint little trips lasted year and a half had really brought us together. She'd tell me about what she remembered of mom and I'd tell her about what I remembeed. We mostly just talked on the phone but sometimes we'd go out to lunch…my treat of course. I told her about my music career and Yuki…and she told me about this nice school that she had applied to join….and when she actually started going she told me about her friend including one that she had a bit of a crush on. She seemed sad though, as she talked about, and finally I got the reason out of here. She acted so different in front of them…she just couldn't be the real her in front of them…I actually discovered that I was the only one that she truly loosened up with other then our mother. I comforted my little sister and told her eventually she'd be able to show her true colors.

I froze as a simple little thought crossed my mind. They had televised and written in the newspaper about the Tachi case…but they had yet to mention that the famous Bad Luck singer had not been executed. God….she was probably heartbroken or at least worried sick!

I flipped open my phone and dialed a familiar number. It took a few moments but someone eventually picked up. They sounded exhausted, "Ello?"

"Wowwwww….you seem so excited to hear your big brother's voice! Most sixteen year olds would be hopping around excitedly right about now!" I said as I rolled my eyes.

I heard crashes and the sound of falling objects before the girl finally shieked, "SHU!"

"In the flesh….or rather….over the phone I guess."

"God! Shu….the news…the news said that you…." She started to cry.

"Well most of it's a load of malarkey….pure ruppish!" I said cheerfully. "No need to worry your pretty little head over it!"

"R…r..really?" she stuttered.

"Yeah…just focus on school for now, okay?"

"O…okay."

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to face them, "I gotta go okay?…bye."

"Bye." the phone clicked off.

Zack smiled and sat down at the table, "So was that Maiko?"

I shook my head, "Nah….Yuki said he already told her already…That was the other one….so…how'd you find me?"

"I seem to recall that….three years ago was it? You invited me to Japan and brought me to this place here…let me guess…." before he even finished my caffee and cake was set on the table. He smiled, "I'm starting to wonder if your hair turned pink because of these strawberries…even if that's completely illogical."

I laughed, "Yeah…my strawberry addiction turned my hair pink…if food had any affect on hair color you'd have cheezy yellow locks. I swear you consume more mac and cheese in one day then I do in a year!"

We laughed but as it faded I gave him a stern look, "I wanna come."

He looked confused for a moment, "What?"

"I said…I wanna come."

"Where?"

"Don't be stupid….on the way out of the hospital I heard Booth and Bones talking…they're gonna go look for the Gormagons and you were going to be their main guide on all things cannibal. So what I'm saying it…I….wanna….come….to." I said blunkly. "And I'm not taking no for an answer…say no and face my puppy eyed wrath!"

Zack was left speechless for several moment before groaning, "I've never actually beaten those eyes….damn it Shu…this means that stupid blond is going to be coming along!"

"Yuki's not stupid…slow to catch onto the obvious but not stupid!" I yelled moodily.

We went silent for a moment. Zack sighed, "I still don't get why I didn't recognize you at first,…you're the same old Shu…and yet…."

"…Something's different." I finished.

His own eyes met mine, "Yeah…I guess it was that new air of confidence and…well you just seemed a little more mature…not a lot mind you but a little."

"Whatever," We spent most of the day there…it was then decided that tomorrow…after everything was said and done…not only was Zack, Bones, and Booth boarding the plane (to France of all places) but me and Yuki were as well.

* * *

Unknown pov (late night)

Halls more halls and more halls. It's frustrating that I can't find the room I'm looking for and even more frustrating to know that I only have another few minutes before the new guard came on duty. My eyes scan the surrounding area to make sure the coast was clear. They finally land on the door to one specific room and I slowly make my way over. This was it…he was going to die.

I walked and closed the door behind me. I didn't need any witnesses. I saw my target just lying on the bed. I guess I'd have to wake him up. Slowly, I walked over, pointed my gun, and reached out to touch his shoulder.

"I'm already awake…" my hand froze and I was left speechless. I had been planning my finally words to this man for nearly a year now…but all coherent thought just kinda left me.

He sat up, "I said I'm awake."

"I..I know!" was all I could sputter out.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

I could feel his strong gaze boring into me, "Well…your gun is loaded…shoot."

I was struck dumb by those very works. Did he wanna die? For a moment I had trouble aiming my gun….but then he took a hold of the barrel and pressed it to his forehead. Yes..he truly wanted to die, didn't he? My finger put pressure on the trigger….

"Just don't…don't hurt Rage okay?….please!" Just don't…don't hurt mi amante okay?…please!….I couldn't pull the trigger.

I slowly walked back to the door and when I walked through it I whispered, "I won't be the one to kill you…some other lucky bastard might have the guts to…but not me….I wont touch the girl either."

As I walked out the door I failed to see the young man walking in. We collided and both of us fell back. My eyes went wide as I saw who it was.

"You're…." he started before my hands covered his mouth. Realization hit him and I removed them.

"Don't say my name…."

"A Gormagon." he finished though I knew he still wanted to address me by my own name.

"As are you….but I guess I already knew that," I said smoothly.

"Tohma…Is he….."

"No…he's still lives."

"Then why…."

"Oh…I came here with every intent to kill him…but it's just not fun when they don't scream….I guess I'm somewhat like The German Gormagon in a way….(soft chuckle) they're both dead by the way. The master and the apprentice I mean…two less players…the Japanese players are next," I started to walk away but I stopped. I reached into my breast pocket and tossed something over to him before disappearing down the dark hallway. "Serena wanted me to give you that if I ever saw you…."

He caught it in his hands…a St. Christopher medallion?

* * *

Shu pov (the next day)

You know….I never noticed it before….but airports are the most annoying places on earth. They're crowded and noisy and just terrible places in general. Why was I here again? Oh…oh right! I was going to France to help with the investigation. Maybe I'm just cranky cuz I didn't get any sleep last night. I looked around the room and watched our party wait for the flight.

Bones and Booth were asleep, Ms. Brennan's head was on his shoulders in the most adorable way. Zack and Yuki were playing Chess (Yuki was getting angry because he had played the younger man twenty times and yet still hadn't beaten him once). Coora had already been put on the flight like all the other animals so I was as bored as hell.

This is just so stupid….so so stupid. Why can't the plane just be ready to board. Yuki and Zack are playing chess, they have played several games…..and they fucking hate each other! Is anything wrong with this picture people. Bordom is just a comment enemy that they both just have to beat I guess. To bad I don't have something to keep me occupied. A soft noise, it almost sounded like a voice actually, came from my left…or do I?

I followed the sound over to a large potted plant in the corner of the room. My hands pushed away the leaves and I gasped. A small snake no thinker then my thumb and no longer then a few inches greeted my. It may sound strange to you….but the little guy actually seemed cute.

"Hey little guy….what are you doing here all alone?" I whispered.

'English man bring me and set me in planter!' the snake hissed sadly….had that snake….just talked? I sighed. This is why sleep is important, children. 'Are you gonna help me out of here mister? It's lonely….and I can't hunt in here.'

"Flight 372 now boarding flight 372 now boarding."

"Time to go Shu!" Yuki shouted as he walked out.

'Please mister?' the snake hissed…..I couldn't help it! He was just so cute for a snake….I grabbed him and splitted him into my pocket…yep….I've officially gone insane.

I rushed out and boarded the plane…not one of us saw the tv turn on in the waiting area…not one of us heard the sound go up…not one of us saw the breaking news banner go across the screen.

"This just in…around four this morning Reiji or Rage as she was commonly known as by friends….was found dead in her cell. Tohma Seguchi was question and he happily gave the police names of possible suspects including the name of a man tought to be dead for seven…almost eight years, Yuki Kitazawa. Tohma told us that the man had actually staged the entire death and he had gotten off with no more then a grazed arm. Two of the witnesses to the shooting had been drunk and the other had fainted not long after the shot was fired but all had been sure that the wound had been more severe and he had probably died in his escape….we had been wrong….a few hours after Tohma had been placed back in his cell…a nurse went to check on him…and the room was empty. More information at eleven….In related news Two of the men mentioned as the 'real Japanese Gormagons' were found dead in an ally way just last night covered in bite marks. Cause of death mostly likely being the blood loss from those wounds…no more information is known at the moment."

* * *

A/N- Well this one is finished but sequel will come. I bet you're wondering why Shu's sisters name was never actually said…well you'll me her in the sequel and that's that. I'll post a small message when the first chapter of the next story comes out. R & R…it's your last chance 'til sequel!


	19. AN 2

A/N- Well the first chapter of the sequel is up under the name Host in the Ally (it's a Ouran High school host crossover)! Feel free to check it out if you like and it would be nice if you commented on it. Please and thank you!


End file.
